Chroniques de flic
by Ysa
Summary: Petites histoires où les vies de nos chers flic se mêlent et s'entremêlent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chroniques de Flic**

 **Couple:** _Tout va dépendre de l'avancement de l'histoire, même si j'ai bien quelques idées fixes comme le GrimmIchi ou le KenseiHisagi, le reste appartient à l'histoire ^^_

 **Rating** M

 **Disclamer** : _Tous appartiennent à Tite Kubo, paix et gloire à son nom_

 **Chapitre 1: Présentation**

La pièce était calme, trop calme par rapport à d'habitude où ça criait dans tous les sens. Mais là personne ne parlait, chacun trop concentré sur son travail. Le cliquetis provenant des touches d'ordinateur servait seule de musique dans l'espace clos.

Les trois bureaux étaient tournés en triangle de manière à voir les deux autres en un coup d'oeil. Chacun avait décoré ou amenagé son espace de façon très personnelle, on pouvait les differencier des uns aux autres juste apres quelques minutes d'observation.

Celui de Di Roy Rinker avait un T-shirt de football vert pâle posé sur sa chaise, portant le numéro 16; il avait egalement deux maquette d'avions de la seconde guerre mondiale, rappelant qu'il était passionné par les combats aeriens; et un mug avec l'inscription "You're the Best", completait le tableau. L'ensemble de son bureau dégageait une impression de propre et la disposition de ses affaires faisait penser à un bureau de ministre semblant, n'attendre plus que sa plaque nominative à exhiber.

Le bureau de Nakeem Grindina était tout l'inverse. Les dossiers s'empilaient des deux côtés de son bureau resserant au maximum l'espace qu'il pouvait utiliser pour le clavier de son ordinateur. Son écran était d'ailleurs encadré par une foultitude de post-it orange et jaune fluo qui semblaient avoir été griffonné par ses bons soins. Il n'y avait sur ce bureau pas de place pour autre chose que le travail. Point de photo ou d'objet de collection, rien de personnel. Ce constat fait, on pouvait se demander s'il n'avait pas stocké tous les dossiers à traiter de ses deux coequipiers avec le reste pour travailler dessus en plus des siens. Son bureau, bien que bordélique évoquait quelqu'un de calme et sérieux, qui travaille sans compter les heures.

Le dernier bureau, celui de Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas encombré de tant de dossiers, mais il y avait bien un emplacement pour deux pochettes remplies d'une liasse de feuilles chacunes, et pour un troisième dossier ouvert. Sur le devant du bureau il y avait une jolie sculpture en bois, de panthère prète à bondir; il y avait aussi la plaque marquée "Lieut. Jaggerjack", posé en bias à coté de la panthère, qui n'était clairement pas mise en valeur. Pour finir, un holster avec le flingue dedans tronait juste devant le clavier et à côté de cet emplacement, une paire de chaussure porté par le proprietaire dudit bureau. Une position qu'il semblait affectionner vu l'usure et les traces laissé sur les tiroirs et haut du bois de la table.

Le bleuté tourna une page du dossier posé sur ses cuisses et jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre distraitement.

\- Merde !" s'exclama t il en enlevant précipitamment ses pieds de son bureau et en refermant le dossier dans un claquement.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant jurer. Di Roy, un crayon dans la main, suspendue au dessus d'une feuille à signer, lança un petit "Qu'est ce qui 's passe ?". Et Nakeem se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau : " Un indice sur l'affaire Valkyrie ?" demanda t il les yeux brillants. Il faut dire à sa décharge que cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils trimaient sur cette enquête.

Grimmjoy se leva de son bureau, attrappa son holster et commença à le replacer sur épaules tout en prenant sa veste en cuir bleu dans une main.

\- Putain, j' suis à la bourre ! J'devais rejoindre Iilford à 19h, avec les embout', j'y serais jamais !

Il avait enfin reussi a mettre son holster en place, par dessus il avait enfilé sa veste et tenait a la main son casque de moto.

-Putain, tu vas à la mondaine ?! "Di Roy semblait tout excité à cette idée, " Dis à Iilf' de m'inviter la prochaine fois, 'trop envie d'aller le faire chier !"

Le jeune lieutenant prit ses clés dans son tiroir et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- A d'main les mecs ! cria t il en commençant à courir.

Di Roy et Nakeem se regardèrent, le brun fut le premier à réagir: " Oui, c'est vrai ça me revient, il m'en avait parlé hier. Iilford lui a proposé d'observer une grosse intervention cette nuit", il reprit son travail en soupirant," c'est sans doute mieux qu'il ne t'ai pas proposé, tu aurais surement fait une boulette !"

Di Roy ricana," P'tain, lui va s'amuser à faire le cowboy et nous on se fait chier sur d' la paperasse, y a pas de justice."

Le gris soupira en tournoyant sur sa chaise à roulette et apres une grande inspiration se replongea dans ses papelards.

Il avait beau rechigner, Nakeem savait qu'il était plus déçu de ne pas voir le blond que d'échapper au travail. Si le jeune Grantz travaillait encore avec eux il aurait fort à parier qu'il aurait pretexté n'importe quoi pour rester le plus tard possible.

Grimmjow, couché sur sa moto essayait d'aller le plus vite possible tout en restant dans les limites de vitesse et de sécurité. Il esquivait les voitures, les autres motos et piétons aisément mais rester alerte; inutile qu'il arrive en pièce détachées.

Une fois sur le periph' il se lâcha en espérant récupérer son retard.

\- Quel con," se répétait il à lui même tout en repensant à toutes les fois ou Iilford lui avait dit de ne pas être en retard ce jour la, que pour une fois c'était vraiment important.

Il s'agissait d'un gros coup de filet sur lequel l'équipe du blond travaillait depuis trois mois. Ils avaient même exceptionnellement fait équipe avec une équipe des stups. Bref une grosse affaire. Grimmjow profita d'un feu rouge pour envoyer un texto "je suis la dans 5 minutes" au jeune lieutenant stagiaire. Il s'engagea dans la bonne rue et tout en sortant sa carte de police de l'intérieur de sa veste, s'approcha plus doucement de l'entrée du commissariat. Le vigile regarda sa carte rapidement et lui fit un signe de la main pour le laisser rentrer dans l'enceinte du batiment. Le bleuté gara sa bécane, et courut jusqu'à l'entrée tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur la courroie de son casque pour le détacher. Il le posa lourdement sur le comptoir avec ses gants à l'intérieur .

\- Le bureau du lieutenant Grantz s'il vous plait", demanda t il d'une traite à la fille qui se trouvait à l'accueil, une petite brune aux cheveux courts qui portait le badge "officier Kuchiki".

\- Désolée, je suis nouvelle ici, je ne connais pas encore bien tout le monde," elle ne semblait pour ainsi dire n'en avoir rien à fiche. D'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie d'avoir été remisé à l'accueil. "...mais je vais me renseigner !" Renchérit elle en voyant le visage agacé de Grimmjow.

Elle sortit un papier et un crayon et lui présenta sur le comptoir.

\- Pourriez vous me noter son nom et prénom s'il vous plait ?

\- P'tain, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, pensa t'il très intérieurement, tout en griffonnant le nom d'Iilford Grantz sur le papier.

\- I...Iilford Grantz, c'est ça ?, déchiffra t elle sur le papier, elle se tourna vers son collègue, un autre petit brun avec un tatouage sur le front ," ça te parle Rik´ ? "

Le dénommé Rik´ se tourna vers elle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil et haussa les épaules en retournant à ses affaires:" J'crois que c'est le blond qui bosse avec ton pote là, Ichi' !"

\- Oh ", elle eut le bon goût de paraître désolée," alors vous montez au troisième étage et ce sera la deuxième porte sur la droite. " Elle s'était penché légèrement sur le comptoir de l'accueil en lui indiquant l'ascenseur de la main, puis en effectuant une suite de geste retraçant fictivement son futur trajet.

Grimmjow, son casque à la main, courut à l'ascenseur, s'engouffra dedans et monta au 3 eme étage, comme on lui avait indiqué. À l'ouverture des portes, il découvrit Iilford qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dane le couloir.

\- P´tain, Grimm´, dépêch´ !" Lui cria t il en le voyant s'approcher," On doit aller direct en salle de réunion pour faire le brief' ! Je prends mes affaires !", il rentra dans son bureau et commença à prendre sa veste et son portable. Il l'enfila et dégagea ses longs cheveux blonds d'un coup de poignet rapide, glissa son portable dans sa poche et réunit les feuilles sur son bureau en un seul tas aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait aucunement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ni depuis qu'il avait été muté à la police des moeurs, ça allait faire un an. Grimmjow se felicitait souvent de l'avoir encouragé à postuler à ce poste de lieutenant stagiaire. Il avait enormément appris, ça se voyait et leur relation s'en était grandement amélioré. Ils parlaient, s'engueulaient et rigolaient maintenant d'égal à égal, sans que le blond se sente obligé de lui obéir en tout. Il était bien loin le petit bleu qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

Le bleuté se cala contre le chambranle de la porte en attendant qu'il ait pris toutes ses affaires.

\- Iilf´ ! Grouille toi !" Le mec qui venait de crier ces mots déboula dans le bureau en appuyant sa main gauche sur l'encadrure de la porte, de l'autre côté où se tenait Jaggerjack. Il chercha des yeux celui qu'il venait d'interpeller, ses yeux glissant sur le bleuté rapidement.

Il était grand, baraqué, avec des cheveux rouges bordeaux et de grands tatouages sur le dessus des sourcils qu'on pouvait voir malgré le bandana qu'il arborait. Son holster ressortait énormément sur le t shirt blanc qu'il portait sur un jean et une paire de chaussures de ville de cuir brun. On pouvait observer que des lignes de tatouages dans la même veine que ceux de son front s'échappait de son col et remontait jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il avait remonté ses manches jusqu'à ses biceps où d'autres tatouages étaient exhibés également.

Ayant identifié le lieutenant stagiaire au milieu de la pièce, le rouge indiqua Grimmjow du pouce.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Tu ramènes quelqu'un à la réunion ?

Le bleuté embrassa d'un coup d'œil le nouveau venu, se demandant inconsciemment si lui et son ancien collègue avaient déjà eu des relations plus que professionnelles. Déjà parce que le mec semblait tout à fait dans le style qu'Iilford affectionnait d'après ses souvenirs, cheveux rouges et gros tatouages, mais en plus il y avait dans sa façon de s'adresser au blond une attitude qui semblait un peu trop familière.

\- C'est mon ancien chef; celui de quand j'étais à la BAC ", expliqua le blond en prenant son dossier sous le bras et en se dirigeant vers la porte." Je lui ai dis de passer voir sur quoi on bossait en ce moment. Il va nous filer un coup de main pour l'opé' de ce soir." ajouta t il en plissant des yeux vers l'officier de la BAC.

\- Lieutenant Jaggerjack," se sentit obligé d'ajouter Grimmjow en tendant la main vers le tatoué.

\- Lieutenant Renji Abarai ! J'travaille aux stups" Lui répondit il du tac au tac en claquant sa main dans la sienne. Sa poigne était ferme et mesurée, un point de plus pour lui, rien de pire qu'une main molle et moite. " On va y aller la, parce qu'on doit faire la présentation pour les autres." Il se rapprocha du bleuté et ajouta plus doucement :" et aussi parce que mon chef va nous chier dans les bottes si on ne commence pas le brief, genre, maintenant."

Il se permit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jaggerjack et partit dans le couloir, Iilford sur ses talons.

Grimmjow lui emboîta le pas et se mettant à sa hauteur lui dit souffla entre les dents :" T'en as d'autres comme ça ?"

\- Va chier, Grimm´, t'avais qu'à être à l'heure !

Renji ouvrit la porte du fond du couloir et disparut derrière.

\- J'peux comprendre, t'sais ! Moi aussi dans ses grands bras forts..." renchérit le bleuté avec un sourire amusé.

Ils étaient rendus devant la porte, prèt à entrer dans la fosse aux lions. Le blond jeta un regard furieux à son ancien coéquipier," N'en parle pas à Di Roy!" ajouta t il tout bas. Puis ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs, désolé pour le retard !", commença t il en se plaçant au milieu de la pièce à coté d'un grand mec aux cheveux gris pâle, presque argentés.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment le rater, il était lui aussi grand et baraqué mais à coté de lui, Renji passait presque maigre. Il avait une bonne demi tête de plus que lui, et des biceps que son débardeur violet faisaien paraitre énorme. Il s'était tourné vers eux quand ils étaient rentrés et maintenant regardait vers Grimmjow l'air méfiant.

\- C'est qui, ça ?!" demanda t il en pointant son doigt sur lui et en mettant son visage au niveau de celui d'Iilford qui n'en menait pas large.

-C'est..." Le blond déglutit difficilement, semblant mal à l'aise. Grimmjow se demanda soudain si son ancien adjoint avait prevenu son chef de sa venue. Son ami semblait tellement mal à l'aise...et en même temps ce mec le dominait de toute sa hauteur, de quoi mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Jaggerjack ne se rapellait pas avoir déjà vu Iilford dans cet état, c'était très divertissant. Et l'autre, son nom lui échappait... Pourtant il lui avait rabattu les oreilles de ce mec là depuis qu'il était arrivé à la police des moeurs.

\- Excusez moi de ne pas être venu me présenter plus tot, Lieutenant Jaggerjack de la BAC, j'étais son ancien chef avant sa mutation. J'étais très interessé d'observer une opération sous votre commandement." Il lui tendit la main espérant briser la glace, ça avait bien marché avec Renji. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait se régaler de la scène, debout, adossé contre le mur derrière le gris.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, serait il possible d'avancer sur l'affaire !" soupira une personne parmi la dizaine qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Muguruma, Kensei Muguruma, ça lui revenait maintenant, le fameux capitaine de la mondaine qui avait à un moment été en passe de devenir commissaire. Très connu de tous les services, Iilford pouvait se vanter de travailler avec une pointure, pas étonnant qu'il balise autant.

Kensei serra la main de Grimmjow comme s'il n'avait rien entendu avant de lui indiquer de prendre place avec eux et qu'ils étaient toujours contents d'avoir un coup de main sur les flag comme celui ci.

-Capitaine...!

Grimmjow eu le temps de chercher des yeux une place pour lui et son casque; et de s'asseoir pendant que Kensei prenait son temps pour répondre.

-Je vous ai entendu, Capitaine Kuchiki, bon messieurs, et madame, bienvenue à tous, pour cette operation Najahkoop, je remercie ceux des stups et ceux de la BRB, et de l'anti criminalité...", il fit un mouvement de tête vers le bleuté qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, " ...de venir nous filer un coup de main, je laisse la parole au lieutenant **stagiaire** Iilford Grantz qui va vous expliquer brièvement la mission.

Ce disant il fit un pas en arrière en croisant les bras. Il avait beaucoup d'allure ainsi, trouva Grimmjow. Il renvoyait indéniablement quelque chose de viril et de sexy. Le bon vieux fantasme du flic avait du pas mal marcher. Le blond était probablement encore plus gêné par ça, il devait lui plaire enormément. Et du coup il se tapait le beau lieutenant anti conformiste des stups, ça tombait sous le sens.

Le bleuté ricana silencieusement en jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'assemblée autour de lui, les deux premiers mecs qu'il croisait étaient tout à fait son type, et vu le reste il se demanda si quand les ressources humaines embauchaient dans cette unité, ils ne choisissaient pas sur le physique.

Il y avait celui qui semblait être le chef de Renji, un grand avec de longs cheveux bruns et un air glacial. Il y avait aussi un autre homme très mince avec de très longs cheveux blonds mais contrairement à ceux d'Iilford, ils étaient bouclés. Il semblait particulièrement enervé ou impatient, et juste à sa droite se tenait un mec dont Jaggerjack ne pouvait voir que la coupe afro. Pas loin de Renji, se tenait un jeune homme qui étrangement faisait moins agerri que le reste de la pièce, un bleu surement, se dit Grimm. En tout cas avec les cheveux rouges d'Abarai et les cheveux orange du petit jeune, ça donnait une sacrée image de la police. Le bleuté sourit à sa pensée, ce n'est pas lui qui irait leur faire la leçon.

La seule fille de cette petite assemblée avait des cheveux courts, coupés en dessous des oreilles avec deux grandes nattes qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux bas des reins, semblant interminables. Elle était celle qui était au premier rang, se tenant droite, les jambes croisées, les mains sagement posées sur sa cuisse.

Plus proche de lui un peu plus dans son dos, Grimmjow avait aperçu plus qu'il n'avait vu, un chauve à moustache et un mec aux cheveux longs qui lui tournait le dos. Et il nosait pas trop se retourner pour les dévisager, surtout que depuis qu'il observait les uns et les autres, Iilford s'appretait à commencer ses explications.

Sa confrontation avec Kensei semblait lui avoir fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il commença en bafouillant un peu, cherchant dans ses fiches, les bons mots, les bonnes date puis au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il semblait retrouver petit à petit le discours qu'il avait probablement repeté pour l'occasion.

-Alors notre...notre cible est Monsieur NaNaNa... Najahkoop, c'est celui qui se fait appelé "U" par nos collègues des Stups. Bref, il s'agit celèbre trafiquant en tout genre, particulièrement la drogue, d'où notre double équipe avec la BS, il est dangereux donc soyez vigilants sii vous êtes celui qui devez l'appréhender. Il s'est lancé depuis peu dans le trafic de prostitution et d'armes. Nous avons appris de une source sûre son adresse actuelle, l'adresse de sa maison de passe et l'adresse où ce soir a lieu une très importante transaction de meth. Nous agissons dans le cadre d'une commission rogatoire d'un juge de Tokyo, Maitre Ishida. En tout premier lieu nous nous positionnerons sur le lieu du flag pour proceder à son arrestation et celle de son équipe, puis nous avons ici les mandats pour les perquisitions dans sa demeure et son lieu de travail. La qualification de l'infraction, ça c'est très important, sera bien sur : provocation et incitation à la prostitution, proxénétisme, vente illégale de drogue et possession illégale d'armes à feu. Je laisse au lieutenant Abarai le soin de vous expliquer le reste des détails techniques!"

Il était légèrement rouge sur les pommettes, et paraissait un poil essouflé mais il s'en était bien sorti trouva le lieutenant Jaggerjack.

Il recula jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Kensei et garda ses mains contre son torse, serrant son dossier contre lui, pendant que Renji s'avançait d'une demarche assurée jusque devant l'assemblée.

\- Vous avez énormément d'indication sur la feuille de route que nous vous avons préparé et distribué au début. Par exemple la repartion des voitures et celle des binômes ! On prend cette voie, comme indiqué sur votre plan et on se retrouve à l'adresse marquée en bas de chacunes de vos feuilles. Vous n'avez pas tous la même, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi. Nous seront tous en liaison radio sur le canal 69, et le depart sera donné par Rouge 6. Nous avons indiqué à chaque binôme son emplacement, pour être sur de couvir toutes les possibilités. Une fois le départ donné, chacun a la porte par lequel il penetra dans le batiment, c'est pareil, c'est pour eviter les fuites. Une fois dans le batiment, vous procèder à l'arrestation de toutes personnes présentes. Est ce qu'on est ben d'accord la dessus ? Personne ne sort, même si c'est l'homme de ménage ou autre ! On arrête tout le monde, on fera le tri uen fois au poste. Et une fois que vous avez arreté et menotté toutes personnes se trouvant dans cette maison, vous leur signifiez leur GAV. Pour les endroits les plus à risque nous avons mis plus de voiture, ils ne seront pas plus d'une demie douzaine ce soir. Avez vous des questions ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Bon parfait, alors on y va." ordonna en se levant le capitaine Kuchiki.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce se levèrent à leur tour, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Hey, Jaggerjack !" lui cria Kensei en se dirigant vers lui. " T'étais pas prévu sur les binômes, alors t'as qu'à venir avec nous !", il désigna un homme à coté de lui qui devait faire un peu moins que sa taille mais grand quand même, avec de longs cheveux chatains.

Grimmjoy se mordit la langue, il le connaissait, il s'agissait de Shinobu Eishima, un ancien de la mondaine qui était maintenant capitaine à la BAC, le monde était vraiment petit.

\- Oh Grimm, je ne savais pas que tu étais sur cette operation", lui dit il avec un grand sourire les yeux presque fermés. C'était dit avec une voix douce, mais le bleuté pouvait sentir que le chatain n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Trop gentil, surement ! On aurait dit que ça le dérangeait de le croiser autre part qu'à la BAC, et en même temps Grimmjoy se rappelait pourquoi, ils avaient tant de mal tous les deux l'un avec l'autre, et ça depuis le début.

\- Grimm', j' vais avec Renji, on se voit sur le terrain ", Iilford le planta là en suivant le rouge, le laissant avec Shinobu et Kensei, toute la pièce s'étant vidée devant eux.

Le gris prit sa veste sur son dos, recouvrant partiellement son holster et commença à emboiter le pas à son équipe.

-Hey, on y va la BAC ?" rigola t il en se tournant vers eux, "c C'est quand vous voulez ! D'habitude vous êtes les premiers à partir !" Il se remit en marche, et Grimmjow lui emboita le pas. Pas question qu'il passe derrière Shinobu. Ce dernier en voyant le bleuté réagir ainsi, haussa froidement les épaules et ferma la marche, et ferma la lumière en sortant de la pièce.

 _Voila j'espère que ce début vous a plu, j'essayerais de publier assez régulièrement. Merci de votre soutien._


	2. Chapter 2

Chroniques de Flic

Couple: Tout se précise doucement pour l'instant , toujours mes idées fixes comme le GrimmIchi ou le KenseiHisagi, le reste appartient à l'histoire ^^

Rating M

Disclamer: Tous appartiennent à Tite Kubo, paix et gloire à son nom

Chapitre 2: Attente

La voiture de Muguruma était une vieille polo Volkswagen noire qui n'avait que trois portes, une pour chaque passager de devant et une pour le coffre. Les sièges de derrière étaient relativement confortables, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Grimmjow en apercevant la voiture en premier lieu.

Il y avait un plaid assez épais qui recouvrait la banquette et le capitaine avait même pousser le vice en ajoutant deux coussins molletonnés et moelleux . Grimmjow s'était donc installé derrière, tout en maugréant intérieurement, il aurait préféré être devant; et s'était finalement rejoui de ce coup du sort: les sièges de devant semblaient bien moins hospitaliers tout compte fait. Muguruma s'était mis derrière le volant et Shinobu Eishima à la place du mort.

La voiture était relativement propre et quelques petits détails faisaient penser qu'elle servait souvent de voiture de planque ou alors que Kensei dormait parfois dedans. Que ce soit les coussins ou les vêtements de rechange qu'il voyait posés sous le siège, le coussin de tour de cou dans la pochette de son siège, les trois bouteilles d'eau pleine ou les facturettes de carte bleue estampillés Domac dans l'espace vide derrière le levier de vitesse.

Ils leur avaient fallu une trentaine de minutes pour traverser toute la ville de Tokyo et arriver à l'adresse du rendez vous. Le trajet s'était effectué dans le silence le plus absolu, seulement interrompu par les indications que Shinobu donnait à Muguruma pour se diriger, puisque c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tache de guidage par GPS, vu que celui de l'argenté était en rade. Une fois arrivé au bon endroit Kensei se gara sur une place de livraison sans rien dire; de toute manière passée 20h, personne ne viendrait leur dire quelque chose. Puis vient l'attente. C'était ce que détestait le plus Jaggerjack dans ce genre de flag, l'attente. Il fallait attendre que le client se pointe avant d'intervenir et ne pas le faire si le client ne se pointait pas. Grimmjow fixa d'un air mauvais la grande bâtisse qui était un peu plus loin dans la même rue qu'eux sur la gauche. De la où ils étaient, ils voyaient très clairement le bâtiment et encore mieux la porte à double battant qui faisait office de sortie de secours.

\- Okay, pensa t il, nous on est là pour récupérer ceux qui tentent de s'casser en fait. Relou, j'espérais un peu d'action...

\- Oy, Si nous, on est derrière, Iilford et l' chevelu, 'sont devant l'entrée principale, c'est ça ?" demanda t il en se penchant vers le fauteuil de Kensei.

Celui ci lui répondit sans se retourner complètement mais en faisant pivoter légèrement la tête vers la droite afin de l'avoir dans son champs de vision.

\- Non, devant c'est le capitaine Love, son adjoint Rose et la jeune officier Soi Fon. Le Capitaine a ...", il poussa un soupir," ...un compte personnel avec Najahkoop. Nous l'avons mis un peu à l'écart pour être sur qu'il ne liquide pas notre cible avant que nous ayons mis la main dessus. Nanana est plutôt du genre à rester dans les pièces du fond ou à l'étage. Et de toute manière le capitaine Kuchiki garde un œil sur lui. Pour Grantz, Abarai et Kurosaki,...

\- Kurosaki ? Surement le rouquin qui se tenait à coté du rouge. Le petit bleu." Grimmjow se gratta la tête, est ce que Renji avait lui même fait les équipes ? Tranquille le mec, à l'aise! Le bleuté claqua la langue, lui aussi il aurait bien fait une planque avec le petit nouveau et son ancien coéquipier. D'ailleurs avec Iilford, c'était bien à cause de Di Roy qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, sinon aucun des deux n'aurait beaucoup hésité.

."...nous les avons mis dans la rue parallèle à nous, de l'autre côté de la maison."Continua l'argenté, " Mais bon, vu que c'est une des premières interventions de Kurosaki, je ne suis pas très chaud pour qu'ils donnent l'assaut. J'espère juste qu'il ne flanchera pas, normalement ce n'est pas son genre, mais on ne sait jamais dans ce genre de situation."

-Okay, et du coup vous pensez qu'on en a pour combien de temps à attendre ? " Grimmjow en avait déjà des fourmis dans les jambes, ce n'était pas son truc d'attendre pendant des heures, surtout s'il ne savait pas pour quel laps de temps exactement.

\- Aucune idée, je pense que Rose et Love nous indiqueront quand le client arrivera." Il se retourna avec un sourire railleur, " Déjà marre, Jaggerjack ?!"

Il l'avait bien eu, mais qui pouvait aimer les planques, sérieux ? Attendre sans aucune garantie, jusqu'à la phlébite.

\- P't-être bien..., " répondit il en se rejetant en arrière contre le dossier de sa banquette. "Vous êtes sur qu'il viendra ce soir son client au moins ? D'ailleurs il s'appelle comment ?"

\- Chez les stups, ils l'appellent "D", mais son vrai nom est Askin Nakk, dit le Vaar par ses propres coéquipiers. Un ancien pharmacien, qui maintenant bosse dans la trafic de médocs et drogue. On a commencé à se rencarder sur lui quand il a vendu du GHB en grande quantité à Nanana et se faisait rembourser une partie en nature avec ses employés.

\- Le "Vaar" ? Trop chelou comme nom... Et ça veut dire quelque chose ?" Le bleuté s'était redressé encore une fois.

-'Cune idée, il est d'origine égyptienne alors peut être." répliqua Kensei avant d'ajouter, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur," Pas de cigarette dans ma caisse, Jaggerjack !"

Grimmjow fit une grimace pour signifier ce qu'il en pensait mais remit le paquet qu'il venait de sortir dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Kensei se réinstalla sur son siège, les mains instinctivement sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la maison à surveiller, pour lui aussi ça ne devait pas être très confortable.

Aucun des deux capitaines ne semblaient disposés à entamer une discussion, dommage, c'était à peu près la seule chose intéressante à faire dans ce genre de moment. Au bout de cinq minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le bleuté craqua.

\- Sinon comment vous saurez le bon moment pour intervenir ? Et si ce n'est pas " D" qui passe finalement chez Nanana ?

-Tout devrait bien aller, lieutenant. Le capitaine Muguruma sait toujours ce qu'il fait, il a probablement déjà fait le nécessaire pour surveiller de très près tout ce beau monde.

C'était shinobu qui venait de parler ou plutôt de ricaner. Grimmjow en était assez étonné, c'était les premières phrases qu'il arrivait à sortir depuis sa phase GPS parlant. Et jusque là il était resté scotché sur son smartphone comme une moule à son rocher.

Kensei se tortilla, semblant étrangement mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, d'après ce qu'en savait le bleuté, non seulement il affichait toujours un air sérieux et maître de lui. Mais en plus Iilford lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas le genre à s'embarrasser facilement. Apparemment il se mettait régulièrement à l'aise avec ses subordonnées en n'hésitant pas à leur poser des questions sur leurs vies privées, et lui même ne semblait pas gêner de répondre à leurs questions en échange.

\- Ce que veut dire le capitaine Eishima, c'est qu' effectivement nous avons quelqu'un à nous déjà présent à l'intérieur qui devrait nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe. " Muguruma ne s'était pas retourné une seule seconde, mais il avait jeté un regard du coin de l'œil vers l'homme aux cheveux longs qui n'avait pas échappé au bleuté.

\- Oy, okay, je vois." Kensei sembla se détendre devant la réponse de Grimmjow, qui faisait penser que la conversation était finie. Mais Grimmjow sourit malgré lui, et se dépêcha d'ajouter "Un indic ?"

\- Oh non Jaggerjack," c'était encore Shinobu qui avait répondu, il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser, "Il s'agit très certainement d'un agent infiltré...Enfin, c'est bien ça, Kensei?

L'argenté se rembrunit. Compte tenu de la température glaciale qui venait de tomber dans la voiture, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que le sujet ne l'emballait pas . "Oui c'est bien ça." Il avait dit ses derniers mots dans un souffle, ses yeux se braquant à nouveau sur la maison à surveiller.

Eishima continua comme si de rien n'était, maintenant qu'on l'avait lancé sur ce qui semblait être son sujet de prédilection, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Finie, oubliée la dernière heure à pianoter sur son portable dans son coin. Il se retournait même de temps en temps pour jeter des coups d'œil au bleuté, cherchant probablement à éveiller son intérêt. Et pourtant Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des mains de Kensei qui se crispait avec de plus en plus de force sur le volant.

\- Je me demandais justement où il était quand je ne l'ai pas vu au briefing. Mais j'aurais du me douter que s'il n'était pas présent c'est parce qu'il était déjà au cœur du danger. Il est tellement courageux ton petit Shuuhei. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier combien il est un atout de choix pour ce genre d'enquête. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas avec lui que tu avais fait tomber le fameux clan de la Pinza Aguda ?

Un silence assez dense lui répondit, Kensei ne voulant surement pas donner satisfaction à son collègue qui paraissait à la fois agacé et hilare.

\- C'est quelqu'un de votre unité, capitaine Muguruma ? articula très lentement le bleuté en fixant cette fois Eishima qui toisait le conducteur d'un air mauvais.

Shinobu répondit encore à sa place cette fois là : "Mais bien sur ! C'est son petit protégé. Celui pour lequel il n'est pas devenu commissaire...

C'était probablement la phrase de trop pour lui. Kensei l'incendia du regard et toute sa musculature finit de se contracter d'un coup. Quand il se tourna enfin vers l'homme aux cheveux longs avec un air d'une colère glaciale même Grimmjow n'en menait pas large. La main large et puissante de Kensei se plaqua à côté de l'appui tête à tout juste quelques centimètres de la tête du châtain. Et il s'approcha de lui d'un seul mouvement, leurs visages l'un bien en face de l'autre.

\- Y a un problème, Shin' ? Tu veux qu'on s'explique dehors ?", sa voix était étrangement très calme, beaucoup plus que ce que sa posture laissait imaginer de sa colère intérieure et Shinobu déglutit avec difficulté. Il le connaissait bien, il savait ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il était violent,. Pourtant il avait toujours su le calmer, il avait toujours été celui qui le recentrait mais ça s'était avant... En cet instant il paraissait figé sur lui même, sa bouche s'ouvrant mais rien n'en sortait, les mots ne venaient pas. Pourtant bien des phrases lui traversaient l'esprit mais aucune ne semblaient adapté à la situation. Finalement il choisit l'option de tourner la tête de l'autre côté et de ne plus rien faire ou dire.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, " murmura l'argenté en revenant doucement sur son siège. Dans son geste pour se repositionner sur son fauteuil, il attrapa le talkie qui gisait à côté du levier de vitesse et l'alluma.

\- Kuchiki, je t'envoie le capitaine Eishima, il va vous donner un coup de main !" cracha t il dans le micro d'une voix calme.

\- Bien reçu !" Net, court, précis. Byakuya ne demanda rien de plus, il ne le faisait jamais.

Muguruma reposa le mobile et se penchant à nouveau vers Shinobu, passa le bras devant son torse pour actionner la portière de la voiture.

Le châtain n'essaya même pas de discuter et sortant de la voiture, il claqua la porte bien comme il faut, puis parti, mains dans les poches droit devant lui.

-Jaggerjack, viens devant !" Le ton de Kensei ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur le choix qu'avait le bleuté, qui se dépêcha de pencher le siège de Shinobu avec la manette fixé sur le coté du fauteuil et de mettre un pied dehors pour se replacer correctement à l'avant.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, Kensei, la tête sur ses mains qui étaient toujours sur le volant et le bleuté qui essayait encore de se remettre de l'altercation. A quoi pense t il, se demanda Grimmjow, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Même plutôt embêter de ce qu'il s'était laissé faire sous l'impulsion du moment.

\- Désolé que tu aies du assister à tout ça." il redressa son visage vers le bleuté avant de mettre une main sur ses yeux en ajoutant, " en plus c'est un de tes supérieurs..., merveilleux."

\- Vous savez, c'est pas très grave, en plus j'peux pas trop l'encadrer c'mec..." se sentit obligé d'ajouter Grimmjow. Et puis c'était vrai, depuis son premier jour à la bac, il avait détesté cet homme.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant il est cool avec tout le monde, d'où l'illusion." Kensei se tenait à présent face à lui, toujours aussi calme, presque un peu enjoué, sa main gauche sur la tempe et son coude sur le volant." Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?", lui demanda t il en le désignant du menton après l'avoir regardé brièvement des pieds à la tête.

\- Peuh..." Le bleuté souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment en parler. Un de ces pires souvenirs dans la police. C'était vraiment trop humiliant à raconter, mais étrangement l'argenté était, comme lui avait décrit Iilf´, le genre de personne à vous mettre facilement à l'aise. Donnant ce vague sentiment de confort et de complicité suffisant pour avoir envie de refaire le monde comme avec un très vieux pote qu'on aurait pas vu depuis longtemps. " Hey, je le connais depuis une heure à peu près. Je vais pas lui raconter Ça !" Pensa t il.

Mais, peut être parce que finalement il avait envie aussi d'en parler, le fait que Kensei soit une des premières personnes qu'il rencontrait à ne pas prendre Eishima pour un petit ange, l'incita à lui faire confiance. Alors il se mit à raconter:

\- C'était y a au moins 7-8 ans, mon premier jour à la BAC...Put'in, j'étais assez fier de moi ce jour la, j'me souviens. J' pensais avoir fait mes preuves en tant qu'flic vu que j'étais parti d'assez loin à la base et que d'puis la sortie de l'école de police je n'attendais que ça : rentrer à la brigade anti criminalité. Enfin bref, j'arrive le matin même dans la section en mode tranquille, ´t' vois ? Et alors que je cherche le secrétariat pour remplir les papelards, un mec que je vois même me chope par derrière et en me défonçant l'épaule me tord le bras, et me bloque contre le mur.

\- C'était Shinobu, j'parie." Kensei le regardait toujours fixement, calme et posé. Grimmjow trouvait son attitude très apaisante, surtout alors qu'il se remémorait cet instant si difficile pour lui.

\- Ouais, j'pense que c'était à cause de mes ch´veux. Il m'a pris pour une racaille qu'y v´nait de sortir du bureau d'un des collègues et il a voulu faire une bonne action. Enfin, j'imagine. Du coup tous les collègues sont arrivés dans le couloir et se sont foutu de ma gueule... Il a fallu attendre que le cap'taine Aizen, qui a cette époque était encore lieutenant lui montre mon papier de transfert pour qu'il accepte de me lâcher. Et après j'ai du porter un uniforme de "gardien de la paix" pendant tout le premier mois afin que personne ne puisse se tromper à nouveau . "

Kensei avait prit un air agacé depuis quelques minutes. "Tss quel connard...!" Souffla t il en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Ouais," confirma le bleuté. Il se rappelait bien le feu qui avait ressentit ce jour la. La rage, l'humiliation et la déception qui l'avaient envahi.

\- Et vous ? C'est quoi votre problème avec lui ?" Soudain curieux de peut être enfin comprendre la dispute survenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Après tout il s'était confié à lui, c'était légitime qu'il demande la pareille !

\- Mon problème avec lui ?, répéta Kensei, semblant pèse le pour et le contre. Il n'était pas son pote, ni de son unité et ils étaient en planque, accessoirement. Mais après un coup d'oeil à la baraque de Nanana, il se retourna vers Jaggerjack.

\- Je suis sorti avec ce mec, il y a longtemps."A l'évocation du "longtemps", ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide comme s'il essayait de se remémorer une très vieille époque." Et je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digérer que j'ai rompu avec lui."

\- Vous êtes sortis avec lui ? Oh shit !" Grimmjow ponctua sa phrase d'un grand éclat de rire. " Comment s'est arrivé ?

\- On a bossé très longtemps ensemble alors ça s'est fait assez naturellement. On s'est séparés à peu près au moment ou tu l'as rencontré j' pense, y a 7 ans. Ce qui explique pourquoi il était aussi odieux.

\- Et maintenant il vous fait une scène à chaque fois qu'il vous voit traîner avec un stagiaire ?" demanda Grimmjow avec un clin d'œil.

Kensei souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ça fait partie de votre réputation...", expliqua le bleuté." On raconte que tous vos hommes sont fous amoureux de vous et que vous en faites ce que vous voulez !

\- Ce que j'en veux, carrément ?!

\- Ouep, d'ailleurs ça été un argument décisif pour Iilf' quand il a postulé chez vous," Grimmjow éclata de rire de plus belle en voyant la tête que fit l'argenté à cette phrase." J'plaisante !"

\- J'espère, parce qu'à part les cheveux, je suis pas trop le genre de Grantz !

\- Ah si !" Jaggerjack secoua la tête de haut en bas avec un grand sourire, " toi et les deux rouquins, vous êtes totalement son genre !

Muguruma ne dit rien, réfléchissant à comment formuler sa phrase avant de répondre : " En fait non, son vrai type de mec c'est: petit, maigrichon avec les cheveux gris. Genre son ancien collègue, Di roy là ! Mais vu qu'avec son physique il peut se taper un peu qui il veut, il va se frotter contre des mecs comme Renji par exemple. C'est juste qu'il n'assume pas du tout !

\- Di Roy ? Non ! Impossible. Ils z'ont rien à voir !

Jaggerjack était catégorique, certes Iilford avait de l'affection pour le petit fan des avions, mais rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? "ajouta t il en direction de Kensei.

Celui ci prit un air mystérieux et avec un sourire espiègle, répondit:" Parce qu'une fois Grantz a répondu au téléphone en ma présence pendant une pause, et c'était ce fameux Di-Roy. Et il lui a lâché que des vannes toute la conversation, hein ! Le tout avec un sourire, putain un sourire ! Jaggerjack tu l'as jamais vu avec un sourire comme ça ! Sincère, gentil, presque compatissant. Avec lui il s'est senti obligé de jouer le rôle du mec détaché et condescendant mais tu aurais vu sa tête... Avec les autres il renvoie l'image qu'il veut qu'on ait de lui mais juste il assume pas. Et je suis sur que c'est bien plus que ça en a l'air !

Grimmjow adorait la tournure que prenait cette conversation, il en apprenait tellement sur Iilford, se demandant même comment il avait pu passer à coté. " Ne dis rien à Di Roy" avait il dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... Est ce que Muguruma avait raison ? Iilf' serait en fait amoureux de Di roy depuis toujours ? Ce serait vraiment trop drôle.

Kensei s'amusait bien aussi avec ses petites histoires, ça les avaient bien détendu tous les deux. Si bien que quand le téléphone de Muguruma vibra dans un bruit strident, ils sursautèrent.

\- Putain, c'est vrai qu'on est là pour un flag " se morigéna Grimmjow en reprenant constance pendant que l'argenté attrapait son téléphone aussi vite que possible pour répondre.

\- Muguruma !" dit il en décrochant, il avait l'air anxieux.

Le bleuté tendit l'oreille mais bien qu'il entendait que quelqu'un disait quelque chose dans l'appareil, impossible de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se disait.

\- Bien, on arrive ! On suit le plan !

Kensei raccrocha et prenant le talkie donna le signal à toutes les voitures. Il ressemblait à présent à une boule de nerf, archi tendue qui ne demande qu'à exploser.

\- Jaggerjack, on va passer par derrière, puis on va faire le ménage dans le couloir et on ira vers la gauche. Le plus important c'est de tout verrouillé, tout en se dirigeant vers l'équipe de Grantz, Abarai et Kurosaki. De mon côté, je vais essayer de récupérer notre agent infiltré, donc si je pars dans mon coin à un moment ne t'inquiètes pas. J'préfère que tu t'occupes des petits jeunes, au pire je t'enverrais un message !

Le bleuté acquiesça et ils sortirent de la voiture, gilet pare balle sur leur t-shirt, oreillettes et armes au poing. Puis ils coururent jusqu'à la porte de derrière et se préparèrent à rentrer.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'essayerais de publier les vendredis ou samedi en règle général. En tout cas, j'espère un chapitre par semaine. Merci de votre soutien.

Ysa 0


	3. Chapter 3

Chroniques de Flic

Couple: Tout se précise doucement pour l'instant , toujours mes idées fixes comme le GrimmIchi ou le KenseiHisagi, le reste appartient à l'histoire ^^

Rating M

Disclamer: Tous appartiennent à Tite Kubo, paix et gloire à son nom

Chapitre 3: Flag

Kensei et Grimmjow se regardèrent une longue minute pendant que l'argenté décomptait sur ses doigts les chiffres de 5 à 1. Ils avaient tous les deux sortis leurs armes et étaient à présents prêt à intervenir.

Quand Kensei arriva au nombre 1, il fit le signe d'avancer avec sa main. Grimmjow joua sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté et Muguruma rentra dedans précipitamment, le bleuté sur ses talons. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres en ne croisant personne. Ils étaient clairement dans un endroit qui avait du servir de squat à un moment vu les tags et l'aspect vétuste du lieu. Les tuyaux très visibles partout et la hauteur de plafond rendaient cet endroit très confiné surtout pour deux personnes aussi grandes que Muguruma et Jaggerjack. Ils coururent tout du long, l'un les bras tendus, arme pointée vers le sol et l'autre les bras pliés sur son torse, le canon vers le ciel.

Arrivés à une porte battante assez lourde, ils attendirent une demie seconde avant que Kensei ne poussa la porte et ,braquant son arme juste dans la direction qu'il voyait, observa les lieux. Grimmjow le rejoignit une seconde plus tard dans son dos.

Au même instant des éclats de voix leur parvinrent sur leur droite et un coup de feu éclata. Dans le silence inquiétant qui les entourait, le son claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. L'argenté et Jaggerjack regardèrent précipitamment dans la direction d'où semblait provenir le bruit et s'y dirigèrent. Arrivés au bout du couloir, celui ci tournait à angle droit sur la droite encore. Se jetant un rapide coup d'œil, ils se positionnèrent de manière à ce que Grimmjow puisse couvrir autant que faire se peut Muguruma. On n'entendait pas grand chose à présent, à part des gémissements de douleur.

Kensei respira profondément et fonça, les bras raides, en cherchant frénétiquement une cible à braquer, Grimmjow le suivant comme son ombre. Le gilet pare balle le gênait un peu dans ses mouvements, l'aspect rugueux du revêtement du kevlar frottait contre ses biceps et la place qu'il prenait lui rajoutait 8 bons centimètres sur le torse. Mais à cet instant il ne l'aurait enlevé pour rien au monde.

Ils arrivèrent presque médiatement dans une grande salle tout aussi moche que les endroits par lesquelles ils étaient passés précédemment, juste un escalier qui montait à l'étage, changeait un peu le décor.

Au milieu de la pièce, gisait un corps étalé de tout son long dans une mare de sang, quelqu'un de grand avec des cheveux longs et bruns. Kensei reconnut Renji qui, se tenant au dessus de cette personne, tentait de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains tant bien que mal. Il était déjà teinté de rouge jusqu'aux avants bras et, il avait du vouloir remettre une mèche de cheveux, car il en avait aussi étalé un peu sur ses joues.

Le tissu qu'il utilisait pour faire pression était rouge brun lui aussi et ne semblait pas avoir une grande utilité.

L'argenté baissa automatiquement son flingue et courut jusqu'à lui tout en balayant du regard le reste de la pièce. Il visualisa Kurosaki accroupit et prostré contre un mur dans un coin, son arme encore fumante à un pas de lui et Grantz juste à ses côtés qui tentait de le rassurer. Muguruma fit signe au bleuté en lui désignant le coin ou il avait vu les deux hommes et Grimmjow se précipita vers eux, pendant que Kensei inspectait la blessure de ce qui s'avéra être un homme de main de Nanana.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Jaggerjack en s'accroupissant à côté d'Ilford. Kurosaki leva les yeux du sol en le voyant si proche de lui alors que le blond se tourna vers le bleuté en secouant la tête d'un air négatif.

\- Pas top ! On est arrivés et ce mec a sorti son gun direct. Je sais pas comment... p't être parce qu'il faisait sombre ou autre mais j'ai rien vu ! Renji non plus ! Et Ichi' a heureusement été assez rapide pour le stopper avant ! Mais...Putain, c'est tellement la merde..." Iilford bafouillait un peu, en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air abattu, surement dû au choc de s'en être sorti alors que clairement ils auraient tous du y passer. Ses mains d'habitude si calme, avaient ce très léger tremblement quand elles se posaient sur ses cuisses ou les genoux de Kurosaki. Celui ci semblait vidé de toute énergie, les yeux rivés aux lèvres du blond, jetant des petits coups d'œil derrière Grimmjow, terrifié. Le bleuté savait ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il attendait pour recommencer à vivre comme avant.

\- C'était de la légitime défense",continua Grantz." J'te jure ! J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle devrait être là dans une dizaine de minutes. Mais on a du faire assez d'boucan pour que toute la baraque nous entende "

Le bleuté se tourna vers le petit bleu et l'attrapant par les biceps avec une poigne de fer, l'obligeant à se redresser et le mit sur ses pieds.

\- Debout ! " intima t il d'une voix claire, et alors qu'Ichigo était sur le point de s'affaisser à nouveau, " C'est un ordre !" Il le maintenait en l'air avec une telle autorité que depuis les tréfonds de son esprit, Ichigo essaya péniblement de se maintenir dans une position verticale. Sa voix était grave mais douce et bien qu'elle pouvait sembler agressive au premier abord, Ichigo n'avait aucun doute sur la véritable intention derrière le ton. Il aurait pu se laisser guider par cette voix pendant encore longtemps quand on entendit des bruits au dessus de leur tête.

\- Grimm'..." commença le blond en se relevant lui aussi à ses côtés.

\- Ta gueule ! Nous sommes en mission, et c'est loin d'être fini ! Alors vous allez tous les deux vous bougez le cul !

Jaggerjack tenait toujours le rouquin à bout de bras, littéralement. Il le sentait sur le point de se laisser tomber à l'instant même ou il le lacherait. Le rouquin quant à lui ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Grimmjow, ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen qui vous hypnotisait ou ses lèvres qui semblaient si proche à cette instant, et d'ou sortait cette voix qui ne cessait de le ramener à la réalité.

\- Et toi ! Il n'est pas mort ! Okay ? Il n'est pas mort ! Alors t' vas ramasser ton flingue et on va faire c' pour quoi vous êtes tous les deux si généreusement payés. " Il fit passer Kurosaki devant lui,qui ramassa son arme avec précaution, comme si elle allait le brûler. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il arrivait à se tenir seul, sans l'aide du lieutenant, alors qu'il s'en était cru incapable quelques secondes plus tôt. Une fois son arme en main, il reprit une position d'arrêt, pret à repartir, même si le bleuté sentait que le cœur n'y était pas. " Et tes états d'âme, tu les remets à plus tard, c'st clair ?!" ajouta t il en passant à côté de lui.

Iilford n'en menait pas large, le rouquin mal en point n'était vraisemblablement pas du tout en état de poursuivre le flag, mais clairement Grimmjow avait raison, il fallait remonter tout de suite en selle, sinon Ichigo flipperait toute sa vie de ce genre de choses. Et c'est pas comme si à la mondaine il n'allait faire qu'un seul flag de ce genre. Le blond se cala juste derrière son équipier pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. "Mon dieu, et l'IGS qui risquait de leur tomber dessus derrière tout ça... Bon après le père d'Ichigo pourrait peut être trouver une parade pour que son fils chéri n'ai pas à subir ça..." Tiens, au fait est ce qu'il avait oublié de mentionner à Grimm' le fait que le rouquin était le fils du commissaire de leur DPJ ? Iilford secoua les épaules, comme si ce genre de détails pouvait empêcher son ancien lieutenant de faire quelque chose.

Kensei et Renji s'étaient relevés tous les deux et l'argenté leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils prirent les escaliers et disparurent au tournant. On entendait à présent pas mal de raffut à l'étage, ça cavalait dans tous les sens.

\- Vous deux avec moi !" cria Grimmjow et il partit arme au poing en courant jusqu'à l'escalier. Tout en précaution et en rapidité, il monta les marches et fut lui aussi hors de vue. Il se déplaçait toujours avec beaucoup d'agilité comme les félins qu'il affectionnait, bougeant comme eux, mais là clairement, le blond pouvait voir qu'il en rajoutait. Il arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Le bleuté cherchait à impressionner qui au juste ? Lui, il s'en foutait...Peut etre Ichi', il espérait que non.

Iilford passa devant le rouquin, espérant qu'il arriverait à passer au dessus de sa peur et à suivre le mouvement. Il suivait le chemin qu'avait pris le bleuté et Kurosaki pouvait voir sa longue queue de cheval lui battre les omoplates au rythme de sa course. Un pas puis un autre, encore un. Il arrivait à marcher, c'était déjà ça, mais sa tête était lourde. Quand il passa à côté du corps, il se retient de regarder à la dernière seconde. Mais juste le fait de savoir que celui qu'il avait abattu était là, gisant, peut être mort, lui mettait le bide dans tous les sens.

Il avait envie de vomir, de mourir, d'aller aux toilettes, il sentait ses intestins fondre sous la peau de son ventre. Il réussit très difficilement à arriver au bas de l'escalier, les bruits qui lui parvenaient étaient comme assourdis. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son esprit était comme un grand mur blanc, sur lequel rien n'imprimait. Il tenait son flingue avec maladresse, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en tenait un entre les mains. Quand il arriva péniblement en haut de l'escalier, il vit dans une vision trouble, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, blessé à l'épaule qui était menotté a un tuyau d'eau chaude, l'air de souffrir le martyr, un autre qu'Iilford était en train de menotter un peu plus loin, tout en lui récitant ses droits, quelques corps par ci, par là. Ichigo n'arrivait même pas à avoir conscience qu'il avançait malgré tout. Il s'arrêta à un moment cherchant hagard où aller quand un impact violent le plaqua au sol avec brutalité. Et dans une vision trouble il sentit que le poids sur lui se retirait et qu'on l'avait attraper par son gilet pare balle pour le traîner a même le sol un peu plus loin derrière quelque chose, un mur peut être. Des impacts de balles rebondir juste à coté de lui au moment ou on le traînait sur le sol, lui faisant reprendre conscience d'ou il était.

\- Hey ! T' sais que ça va pas bien toi ! Reste pas sur un champs de tir comme ça.

Ichigo eu l'impression d'émerger depuis un très lointain rêve. Ses entrailles se tordaient encore et encore dans son ventre mais ça ressemblait à une impression bien rebelle et non un ersatz comme il l'avait senti en montant l'escalier.

\- Hey !" Grimmjow, le balança doucement, enfin aussi doucement qu'il était possible dans ce genre de situation," T's avec moi ?" Mais au même moment, il l'attrapa par le devant de son gilet et le serrant de toute ses forces contre lui se coucha à même le sol pour éviter un projectile. Ichigo avait à cet instant son nez dans son cou, il dégageait une odeur d'eau de Cologne et de sueur qui se mêlaient aux odeurs de cigarettes et de brûlé qui régnaient dans cette pièce. Une de ses mains lui maintenait la nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de relever la tête et l'autre était sur sa hanche mais sans pression.

Soudain, les tirs se turent et le silence revient doucement. Les sens en alerte, Grimmjow effectua une roulade discrète sur Ichigo et sans prêter attention aux troubles du jeune homme, essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose. Puis il se permit de respirer.

\- C' bon, Kensei est dans la place !" ricana t il avant de recharger son arme et de s'avancer vers Ichigo toujours au sol. "T' peux t'lever ! Y a plus aucun risque, l'bleu !

Le rouquin se releva doucement et embrassa d'un coup d'œil la pièce ou ils étaient. Des corps un peu partout, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil son coéquipier blond qui s'approchait de lui à grand pas.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a rien, Grimm' !" décocha le blond au lieutenant de la bac en passant à côté de lui rapidement.

\- Peuffh, mais il a rien, ton p'tit chou !, " nargua le bleuté en mettant les poings sur les hanches, " j'lui ai même sauvé la vie !" ajouta t il pendant qu'Iilford se tenait près du rouquin", 'devrais m'faire un p'tit bisou pour m'remercier" continua t il sous le regard noir du blond.

Plus loin, Renji, accroupi au sol, passait les menottes à Nanana pendant que son capitaine se faisait une joie de lui lire ses droits, ponctués très régulièrement par les interjections du dealer qui avait un langage particulièrement fleuri. Byakuya continuait sans sourciller et ne paraissait nullement affecté par ces interruptions, semblant même y prendre gout en rallongeant subtilement la liste des décrets à réciter.

Une fois fini, il fit signe au rouge de relever le prisonnier et de l'emporter. Ce qu'il mit plus de temps à faire, vu la mauvaise volonté que Nanana y mettait.

Plus loin le coéquipier de Shinobu dont Grimmjow connaissait vaguement le nom comme étant "Heizo Kasaki", avait trouvé plusieurs femmes, plutôt courtement vêtues, qui semblaient venir de loin et probablement servir à Najahkoop pour ses transactions dégueulasses. Il les guidait doucement vers la sortie en leur indiquant qu'à présent elles étaient en sécurité.

Un peu plus loin qui sortaient d'une salle de derrière, le capitaine Rose et son équipier à la coupe afro en étoile tenaient fermement celui que Jaggerjack imagina être le fameux " D", ou " Askin Naak", ou encore " le Vaar", décidément ce mec avait bien trop de pseudo à son gout. Le mec n'en menait pas large, il était tout gémissant et chouinant alors que Rose semblait le tenir d'une main ferme. Le bleuté arrivait même à l'entendre se plaindre de ses menottes trop serrées et pourtant il était à une bonne distance de la ou il était.

Soi Fon suivait derrière avec ce qui devait être les mallettes du gentil pharmacien. Une dans chaque main, et elles devaient être assez remplies car malgré sa force apparente, la jeune femme marchait à pas lent et mesurés derrière les trois hommes.

Le bleuté rangea son flingue dans son holster, et donnant l'ordre au blond de commencer à ramener les hommes de Nanana aux véhicules, se dirigea vers les pièces du fond pour voir s'il trouvait Kensei. Mais dans la première pièce dans laquelle il rentra ce fut Shinobu Eishima qu'il trouva, en train de menotter un des sous fifres du dealer. Le pauvre devait souffrir le martyr car Shinobu l'avait immobilisé au sol en lui appuyant son genou à la base de la nuque. D'ailleurs il ne se privait pas pour le lui faire savoir.

...Enculé d'ta mère ! Enlève ton pied d'là ! Tu m'fais mal ! ..." n'était qu'un doux exemple de ce que le bleuté pouvait entendre depuis le pas de la porte. De là ou il était il ne voyait pourtant pas grand chose, à part que le mec à terre était brun, d'un brun profond, comme les ailes d'un corbeau, et qu'il avait des tatouages sur les biceps, mais son visage était hors de vue. Shinobu semblait lui beaucoup s'amuser de tout ça et ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua Grimmjow dans l'encadrure de la porte qu'il se releva en obligeant l'autre à se lever lui aussi.

Une fois debout, le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Et toute la distance que Shinobu reussit à lui faire faire depuis l'endroit ou ils étaient jusqu'à la porte ne fut qu'un flot d'invectives, d'injures et de grossièretés continu. Malgré toutes les insolences qui lui sortaient de la bouche, le bleuté se prit à détailler son visage et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Il avait les traits fins, le regard fier, sa bouche formant un pli blasé un peu mauvais garçon assez craquant. Sa taille était assez grande et sa musculature un peu développée mais pas trop, lui donnait une apparence plutôt mince dés le premier coup d'œil. Ses cheveux bruns et courts retombaient vaguement en hérisson sur sa figure avec quelques mèches plus longues par ci par là; et cachait en partie les trois longues cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur une bonne partie de sa joue droite. Et le tatouage de 69 sur le haut de sa joue gauche quant à lui laissait dans la bouche la promesse d'un petit gôut de paradis. Grimmjow claqua la langue et il eut un sourire carnassier malgré lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux autres sbires de Nanana mais il aurait du, s'ils étaient tous comme lui, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Décidément la soirée avait été remplie de mecs plus beaux les uns que les autres, quand il allait parler de ça à Nell !

Et le fait que le brun ne s'était pas arrêté une seconde, même pour respirer, d'invectiver le capitaine Eishima n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, un caractère bien trempé comme il les aimait.

Le brun donc, n'en finissait plus de l'insulter copieusement, si bien que le capitaine à un mètre de la porte, le tira violemment par le bras pour l'obliger à pivoter et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, en plein milieu de l'estomac, pour le faire taire. L'impact fit un bruit sourd et le jeune homme se plia en deux tombant presque à genoux, le souffle coupé. ses mains attachées entre elles dans le dos ne l'aidaient pas du tout pour son équilibre et Grimmjow les vit se tordre de douleur pendant qu'il restait accroupi, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Le capitaine Eishima le regarda avec un air narquois avant d'ajouter:

\- Et bien quoi maintenant ? Tu veux porter plainte p't-être ? Tu l'a ramènes plus autant, hein !

\- Qu'est ce qui' se passe ici ?" Le bleuté se retourna pour découvrir Kensei qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui paraissait plus grand que d'habitude comme ces animaux qui savent se grossir face à un prédateur, il paraissait un peu plus imposant aussi, nota le lieutenant de la BAC silencieusement. Les yeux de Muguruma se rétrécirent en contemplant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Et le bleuté crut même entendre un grondement dans sa gorge.

En deux enjambées il était à coté de Shinobu et du sous fifre. La tension était palpable, Eishima tenant toujours le brun par le bras. Kensei le dépassant d'une bonne tête, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui. Mais le châtain ne cillait pas, semblant ne pas avoir décoléré depuis l'histoire dans la voiture.

\- Je l'ai trouvé qui essayait de s'enfuir, "ajouta t il avec une voix neutre.

\- Parfait, "murmura l'argenté en mimant un applaudissement," Comme ça on va devoir l'extraire en direct c'est nickel ! Il est 23h ! J'avais vraiment besoin de ça, merci !" Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au sous fifre et croisa les bras sur son torse en toisant Eishima du regard.

\- Et le coup d' poing', c'était pour quoi ?", il désigna l'homme au sol du menton, " P't etre que ça t'amuse ?

\- Mais arrête", répliqua le châtain en lâchant le brun et en ponctuant sa phrase d'un ample mouvement des mains, "Il fait semblant, j'ai même pas frappé fort ! "

Le brun se redressa lentement et péniblement à côté des deux hommes. Faisant tout de même preuve d'une certaine agilité pour se relever sans l'aide de ses mains nota le bleuté. Mais la douleur semblait encore bien présente. Une fois debout, il fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules et ceux de sa nuque, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et tourna doucement mais fermement la tête vers Kensei sans faire plus attention à Shinobu.

\- C'est bon ? On y va ? M'sieur l'capitaine ?", sa voix était traînante et fatiguée comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que la journée se finisse.

Muguruma décroisa les bras et prit fermement le sien au niveau du biceps. Et se tenait à ses côtés, posé et attentif à quelque chose que Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le brun lui semblait se préparer comme un acteur avant d'entrer en scène. Cette dernière comparaison toucha le bleuté de plein fouet, kensei avait parlé "d'extraire quelqu'un" à Shinobu mais ça s'appliquait au sous fifre, nan ? Est ce que ça voudrait dire que le brun était le fameux agent infiltré que l'argenté lui avait dit chercher ? Comment l'avait appelé Shinobu déjà ...? Ton petit...ton petit Shuu... Shuu quelque chose.

Le brun fit un signe de la tête à Kensei et la représentation commença. L'argenté commença à le faire marcher en direction de la porte, le traînant à moitié vu comment Shuu-quelque-chose y mettait de la mauvaise volonté.

\- PUTAIN ! Mais Lache moi, TOI ! J'ai rien fait Mec ! MERDE !" Et il s'était remis à crier.

Kensei ne disait rien, et l'emmenait très visiblement contre son gré vers la sortie.

La descente de l'escalier fut probablement le pire, le brun tentant à plusieurs reprise de faire lacher le capitaine et faillit se vautrer une fois en bas des marches. Un peu plus loin, Najahkoop était également traîné, menottes aux mains bon gré mal gré par Renji qui commença sérieusement à fatiguer. Le dealer observait tout son monde se faire embarquer avec colère. Et apercevoir le brun ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

\- Idiot ! Comment t'as pu te faire prendre ?!

Mais Renji l'emmenait déjà dehors en en direction de sa voiture. Le faisant disparaître à la vue des autres.

Kensei, lui, prit le brun en direction de la sienne, celui ci ne s'arrêtant pas de hurler, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine impassible, se tourne vers lui avec un visage de marbre ne lui dise avec autorité un "fermer ta putain de gueule", avant d'ouvrir la portière et de le pousser dedans, sur la banquette arrière.

Grimmjow écrasa la clope qu'il avait eu le temps d'allumer depuis le début du spectacle et qu'il avait dégusté avec plaisir pendant toute la descente. Shinobu était reparti sans un mot de son côté.

Le bleuté rentra par la portière de droite et mit sa ceinture, pendant que Kensei faisait un crochet par le coffre. Puis l'argenté se glissa derrière le volant de sa voiture le regard fixé sur la voiture de Renji et Byakuya qui emmenait Nanana au loin avec eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent tournés à l'angle de la rue, il se tourna vers la banquette arrière avec un air inquiet.

\- Ça va ? " demanda t il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. " Tu veux que j't'enlève les menottes, p'tetre ?

Le brun, en partie allongé, en partie assis sur la banquette, lui fit non de la tête. Toujours les mains dans le dos, le souffle court d'avoir autant crié.

\- Quel enfoiré cet Eishima ! Fut la seule chose qu'il lui répondit en posant sa tête contre l'appui derrière lui. Sa poitrine se soulevant et se baissant au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Jaggerjack, je vous présente notre agent infiltré, le lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei.

Le brun lui fit un vague signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il le saluait.

-J' te serrerais bien la main, mais ç' va être compliqué là t't de suite..." souffla t il en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait une voix chaude et douce quand il ne criait pas, assez agréable à l'oreille.

\- Pas d'souci, j'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack !" ajouta le bleuté alors que Kensei démarrait la voiture.

\- Oh, " Hisagi sembla chercher un souvenir très précis dans sa mémoire," l'ancien chef d'Iilf' ?

\- Ouep !" répliqua Grimmjow en se remettant dans le sens de la marche.

\- Tiens, " enchaîna Kensei en jetant sur la banquette à côté d'Hisagi le sac qu'il avait ramené du coffre, sans lâcher la route des yeux" Je t'ai pris des affaires de rechange, au cas où ! "

Le brun soupira profondément comme résigné. "Merci, mais va falloir qu'on fasse l'evac' en arrivant. Putain, j'ai tellement hâte de quitter ces fringues !

En entendant ça, le bleuté jeta un bref coup d'œil au lieutenant. Il portait un jean usagé qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et ouverts sur les deux genoux. Des baskets déteintes et un sweat à capuche marron ouvert sur un t shirt qui avait du être rouge dans le temps.

C'est confortable mais j'me sens dégueulasse d'dans." Grimmjow leva les yeux et vit que le brun avait suivi son regard sur ce qui lui servait de vêtements, " J'rêve d'une douche bien chaude et d'un vrai lit, c'est trop long 3 mois d'mission."

\- Allez, c'est bientôt fini." Ajouta Kensei d'un ton conciliant.

\- L'infiltration en elle même sûrement," répliqua Hisagi sans énergie, " ce soir j'espère", son ton était blasé, on le sentait usé de sa propre infiltration. Grimmjow en faisait très peu dans son unité et la seule qu'il avait fait avait du durer à tout casser une semaine. Il n'imaginait pas trop ce que trois mois en prétendant avoir une autre vie parmi de dangereux criminel pouvaient faire sur un mec comme Shuuhei. Même si lui gardait un souvenir particulièrement excitant du peu de missions qu'il avait fait, le danger, le jeu à avoir, le rôle à créer, tout lui avait plu. Mais il se souvenait aussi toute la fatigue qui l'avait terrassé après que l'adrénaline l'ait abandonnée. Et ce n'était que quelques jours. Au bout de trois mois, qu'est ce que ça devait bien représenter ?

\- ... mais après je me tape toute la paperasse, j'en ai encore pour une grosse semaine de boulot sur cette affaire." continua le brun dans un soupir.

\- Arrête de râler, Okay ?", lui rétorqua Kensei, en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur? " Tu vas bien, et c'est l'essentiel !", cette phrase résonnait étrangement dans la bouche de l'argenté, trop douce, moins autoritaire que toutes les autres fois ou il avait ouvert les lèvres. Il semblait avoir presque oublié la présence de Grimmjow à ces côtés." Après si tu veux prendre quelques jours pour te reposer, pas de souci, ok ?" continua t il sur le même ton.

Le brun soupira encore une fois et préféra changer de sujet, tout en changeant de position sur la banquette, ses mains accrochées par les menottes devaient le faire souffrir atrocement.

\- Sinon Eishima, on en parle ou ... ?" commença t il sur un ton un peu plus énergique que tout le début de la conversation.

\- J'en toucherai deux mots au commissaire." souffla Kensei sans un regard cette fois. Il aurait préféré que Shuuhei laisse passer cette fois.

\- Ouais, chuis baisé quoi !", jura le brun en changeant à nouveau de position.

Kensei s'arrêta au feu rouge et se retourna vers le brun un main sur le siège de Jaggerjack qui ne perdait pas un mot de l'échange entre les deux hommes qui lui semblaient étrangement proches pour des collègues.

\- Putain, Shuuhei !" répondit impassible son capitaine sans faire attention à son langage. Son air était stoïque mais il était énervé lui aussi.

\- NAN !" Cria Hisagi, perdant son calme lui aussi en se redressant, faisant face à l'argenté sans ciller, il était dans son droit, toute sa posture indiquait à quel point il était sur de lui.

"Il m'a défoncé sans raison pendant un flag et je devrais fermer ma gueule ? 'Vais lui mettre l'Igs au cul moi ! Il f'ra moins l'malin !"

\- Ce sera ta parole contre la sienne." rétorqua Kensei. " Et de toute manière je préférerais que tu ne mêles pas l'Igs à tout cette histoire.

\- C'est vert !" Signala le brun tout en enchaînant avec indignation, "Mais putain, Kensei !"

Grimmjow nota qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom et que Muguruma ne l'avait pas repris comme si c'était une habitude entre eux, en tout cas ils semblaient tous les deux avoir complètement oublié qu'il était avec eux et qu'ils utilisaient leurs prénoms à chacun devant lui. Soit ils avaient terriblement confiance en lui, ce dont il doutait, soit ils étaient trop dans leur dispute pour s'en apercevoir, soit c'était trop une habitude entre eux qu'ils n'y faisaient même plus attention.

\- Ce mec est un putain de trou du cul ! Il te faudra combien de temps pour que t'ouvres les yeux ?" souffla le brun entre ses dents.

\- C'est pour Kurosaki !", répliqua Kensei, les yeux sur la route.

\- Kurosaki ?", la voix d'Hisagi était redevenu en un instant calme et douce comme au début, comme si l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce nom avait effacé l'animosité qu'il portait à Shinobu." Mais qu'est ce que le commissaire a à voir la dedans ?

Là ce fut Grimmjow qui dut faire une tête intéressante. Le commissaire ...? Kurosaki ? Oh... well, shit!

\- Nan, Ichigo si tu préfères !" Kensei, avait réussi à reprendre son sang froid. Le brun, lui, semblait de plus en plus perdu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Ichigo ?", il regardait à la fois L'argenté et le bleuté d'un regard inquiet, cherchant des réponses.

\- Il va bien. Juste...C'est pendant l'attaque, il a tiré sur un mec qui allait allumer Abarai et Grantz..."

\- Bah c'est plutôt bien, non ?" Grimmjow sourit malgré lui, cet Hisagi avait un répondant du tact au tac, il se demanda vaguement s'il était toujours comme ça ou si c'était dans son personnage des trois derniers mois. " C'était qui le mec ? ajouta t il l'air de rien.

Jaggerjack se demanda aussi si le brun serait affecté d'apprendre la mort d'un ancien compagnon de travail. Mais vu comment il avait posé la question, il avait plutot l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

\- 'Cune idée," soupira Kensei, " mais le problème c'est qu'après Kurosaki s'est effondré comme une poupée de chiffon, et je voudrais pas que les mecs le retirent du terrain juste parce qu'il a manqué de nerfs sur son premier flag.

-Mouais, s'rtout qu'il a quand m'me réussi à r'prendre son flingue en main après et à nous suivre. Sur la plupart des cas similaires ou j'ai vu ça, le mec restait paralysé de peur jusqu'à la fin. 'Sacré cran, vot' Kurosaki ! Se sentit obligé d'ajouter le bleuté. C'était vrai, il avait essayé de le chahuter pour qu'il remonte a cheval le plus vite possible mais le rouquin l'avait tout de même étonné par sa récupération.

Le brun l'avait écouté avec attention, il sentait son regard le traverser. Il ne savait pas expliqué comment mais il le sentait. Le brun avait l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui écoute plus qu'elle ne parle. Le silence se fit dans la voiture , laissant à Hisagi le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations.

\- Bah si j'me souviens bien", le brun avait attendu quelques minutes avant de prendre un ton moqueur et au volume de sa voix, Grimmjow pouvait entendre que son visage était tourné vers Kensei." Ton premier flag à la mondaine était pas brillant non plus !"

La phrase parti comme une fusée, sans hésitation, sans retenue. Et le beau Shuuhei la ponctua d'un grand éclat de rire. Un rire franc, large et plein. Le bleuté adorait ce genre de rire de gorge, sans filtre. Ce rire là, c'était le sien, ça se sentait tout de suite. Cette spontanéité, ça devait être aussi la sienne aussi. Et pourtant Grimmjow pouvait entendre dans cette moquerie, la silhouette de ce qui semblait être le lien entre ces deux hommes. Ils devaient se connaitre depuis longtemps, pour qu'un subordonné se permette ce genre de remarques sans crainte. Shuuhei ne semblant pas être le genre rebelle , comme Jaggerjack, à se permettre des remarques sans autorisation.

\- Ouais," le visage de l'argenté se fendit d'un large sourire, énorme, gigantesque, un peu effrayant mais sincère. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux leur chemin. Grimmjow repensa à ce que Kensei lui avait raconter sur Iilford, est ce qu'il assistait au même genre de sourire ?

La voiture rentra dans le parking de la dpj et l'argenté gara la voiture doucement. Une fois le frein à main mit, il se tourna vers le brun. Toute la bonne humeur était repartie le temps de quelques minutes.

\- On est arrivé. Prêt pour la suite ?

Edit: J'ai fais une petite erreur de personne dans le chapitre 2, ce n'est pas le capitaine Love et son adjoint Rose mais bien l'inverse, le capitaine Rose et son adjoint, Love. Mea culpa.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Merci de votre soutien.

Ysa


	4. Chapter 4

Chroniques de Flic

Couple: Tout se précise doucement pour l'instant, toujours mes idées fixes comme le GrimmIchi ou le KenseiHisagi, le reste appartient à l'histoire ^^

Rating M

Disclamer: Tous appartiennent à Tite Kubo, paix et gloire à son nom

Chapitre 4: Fin de soirée

Hisagi Shuuhei était rincé, blasé, au bout du rouleau, au bord comme on entend dire parfois. Il venait de passer trois bons mois en infiltration dans un clan, enfin un clan, les mecs n'étaient pas des yakuzas non plus, plutôt un gang, c'est ça, un gang pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Celui qui se proclamait être le chef profitait allègrement des pauvres camés qui venaient se fournir chez lui en les exploitant sexuellement pour s'acheter ces mêmes drogues. De quoi vous redonnez foi en l'homme.

Le brun se souvenait vaguement du moment où il avait eu le dossier dans les mains. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'est-ce que trois mois dans une vie, mais ça lui semblait si loin…

C'était son ami de l'école de police, Renji Abarai qui lui avait apporté en personne. Cela lui avait même paru surprenant vu que les Stups gardaient généralement leurs dossiers précieusement, bien cachés chez eux.

Le rouge avait débarqué en pleine après-midi alors que qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas trop son style, même si les stups étaient au deuxième étage du bâtiment et eux au troisième, il prévenait toujours avant de passer. « Au cas où il ferait des choses inappropriées dans son bureau » disait-il parfois.

Bref il était venu à l'improviste mais Hisagi avait compris à la minute où son ami avait coulé un regard langoureux vers le blond sur sa gauche. Renji avait juste trouvé un prétexte pour venir roucouler devant son collègue Grantz, tout s'expliquait.

\- Tiens, je crois que c'est dans tes cordes ce genre de dossier "sensible", avait ajouté Abarai à l'époque avant d'aller rouler des mécaniques devant Iilford que ça ne laissait vraisemblablement pas indiffèrent.

Il se souvenait très bien de tout ce qui avait enchainé après qu'il ait eu le dossier entre les mains. D'abord, il y avait eu Iilford, qui lui avait dit que ce serait une première, faire équipe avec les stups pour une fois. D'habitude c'était plutôt la chasse à l'enquête, les stups leur prenaient les leurs et inversement. Parce qu'étrangement, là où il y avait du sexe illégal, il y avait souvent de la drogue. Bref le blond était venu minauder devant lui juste pour pouvoir travailler et trainer en toute légalité avec son beau lieutenant des Stups.

Le brun ne pouvait pas le blâmer de vouloir passer plus de temps avec le lieutenant de Kuchiki, il savait reconnaitre que son ancien copain d'école avait de sacrés arguments pour le blondinet. Même si Shuuhei était persuadé qu'en vérité Iilford était amoureux d'un ancien coéquipier dont il parlait tout le temps...Di Roy. Enfin, ça c'était une autre histoire, il faudrait qu'il en reparle avec lui à l'occasion….ou avec Kensei.

Il se souvenait ensuite des yeux émerveillés d'Ichigo qui avait parcouru le dossier sans en perdre une miette. "Sa première enquête", avait-il murmuré tout excité.

Il n'était avec eux que depuis quelques mois et pour l'instant, à part des procès-verbaux, il n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher à grand-chose. Il avait beau être le fils du grand patron, Kensei ne l'avait toujours pas laissé monter sur une enquête. Et ça apparemment pas tant qu'il ne l'estimerait pas prêt.

Les ordres de Kurosaki senior qui gardait un œil sur son fils n'aidaient pas, vu qu'il ne voulait jamais que son rejeton prenne le moindre risque. Mais bon, travailler sur un dossier comme celui qu'Hisagi avait entre les mains n'impliquaient pas nécessairement du danger. Il suffisait qu'Ichigo reste en dehors du terrain.

Bref il avait hésité, retourné le dossier dans tous les sens puis avait cédé et était allé en parler à Kensei, histoire d'avoir son accord pour bosser dessus.

A présent si c'était à refaire, il ne le referait pas. Trop long et trop éprouvant.

Nanana était le genre de personne anormalement parano qui ne vous laissait pas une minute de répit. Toujours à vous questionner, à chercher la faille. Tout cela avait été psychologiquement très dur, devenir sa couverture sans oublier qui l'on est vraiment. C'était épuisant, même pour le brun. Souvent il réussissait à gagner la confiance des gens plutôt rapidement mais là jusqu'au bout il avait eu un doute sur le degré de confiance qu'il avait réussi à installer avec le chef du gang.

Heureusement pour lui, Hisagi était le genre bosseur qui préparait toujours ses rôles à fond, il avait retracé sa légende dans les moindres détails, rajoutant par ci par là des détails qui lui étaient propres pour faire plus authentique, et avant même de partir en infiltration, il avait laissé tous les indices possibles dans le dossier pour le faire évacuer sans éveiller la méfiance.

L'ex-filtrationen elle-même s'était plutôt bien passé, si on oubliait le temps infini qui avait fallu à ses coéquipiers pour retrouver les informations exactes qu'il leur avait laissé pour le sortir de là. Heureusement Ichigo, qui entre temps avait repris du poil de la bête, avait bien aidé Kensei et les autres. Iilford aurait certainement trouvé plus vite mais il avait été missionné sur les interrogatoires. Paraitrait même qu'il était en train d'interroger les deux filles qu'ils avaient ramenés de la planque du dealer au moment où lui-même se faisait questionner.

Hisagi eu un petit sourire discret en repensant au moment où Kensei était rentré dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Kuchiki les cuisinaient lui et Najahkoop. Le capitaine avait une telle présence de base que dans un endroit aussi oppressant et confiné, son aura vous terrassait. Kuchiki disparaissait dans son ombre, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Shuuhei adorait ce moment, à chaque fin de mission, quand il se retrouvait dans cette pièce en face de lui, assis et entravé alors que l'autre se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur le torse. Muguruma le regardant comme la petite raclure qu'il était censé être, et lui se sentant durcir sous son regard après trois mois sans le sentir en lui. Mon dieu, rien que d'y repenser, il en tremblait presque de plaisir.

Si l'argenté avait été excité à sa vue, il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée en même temps qu'il laissa échapper un soupir ; c'était son rôle après tout et il le suivait à la lettre.  
Bref, il les avait interrogés, de façon très professionnel, restant calme malgré les insultes du dealer. Hisagi avait quand même été flatté de le voir vaciller pendant un quart de seconde quand sous l'impulsion de Nanana, il lui avait proposé une petite pipe pour les laisser partir.

Son hésitation, imperceptible pour quelqu'un comme le chef de gang, avait renforcé l'excitation du brun au plus haut point.

Si on le rencontrait après ce genre de mission, Shuuhei pouvait aisément passé pour un gars un peu trop porté sur la chose. Mais c'était faux, dans son quotidien de Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi, il était diablement normal. Son principal problème c'est qu'il était fou de Kensei qui ne lui rendait que rarement. Est ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble...? Pas vraiment, Muguruma avait toujours bien fait comprendre au brun qu'il avait des millions de choses à s'occuper et que s'encombrer d'un petit ami n'en faisait pas parti. Hisagi n'en demandait pas beaucoup plus, se contentant des miettes d'affection et de désirs qu'il lui offrait de temps en temps.

Du coup Hisagi ne se privait pas trop pour aller voir ailleurs, mais il savait que c'était toujours vers l'argenté que son cœur revenait sans cesse. Il était son port d'attache, son foyer, si seulement il pouvait comprendre.

Bref son cœur était toujours comme ça après une mission, mis à mal, tourneboulé dans tous les sens. Il avait réussi à se persuader pendant les longs mois passés loin de son regard qu'il ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait, et à la seconde ou il le voyait il n'en pouvait plus. " Je crois que j' t'ai dans la peau" lui avait il dit un jour. Mais Kensei n'avait pas relevé. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher, ou pour l'oublier dans d'autres bras. Mais le capitaine le tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Et après son corps s'en mêlait. Malgré tout ce que cela impliquait, il était généralement au bout. Kensei lui avait manqué d'une façon inimaginable, son corps qui se tendait à chacun de ses coups d'œil le lui rappelait sans cesse. Et la frustration de savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avant vérification de ses tests médicaux le mettait encore plus hors de lui.

D'ailleurs il espérait qu'il pourrait les faire demain de bonne heure, pour avoir les résultats le plus vite possible. Là, il cogitait trop, en train d'attendre dans cette salle de conférence vide. On avait fait croire au dealer qu'ils allaient le renvoyer dans son pays où il serait probablement emprisonné à vie. Rapide, clair, précis. Il avait précisé sur son dossier qu'il était japonais seulement par sa mère, et qu'il était déjà condamné pour divers forfaits dans des pays aux alentours. D'après son expérience, il valait toujours mieux couper tous possibilités de revenir, comme ça, Najahkoop ne chercherait pas à le retrouver.

Les deux capitaines n'avaient pas l'air de faire peur au dealer, mais quand ils lui avaient montré les aveux d'Askin signés et validés, il avait capitulé. Shuuhei aurait voulu lui rire au nez, lui avouer que tout était son plan, qu'il s'était fait rouler et baiser par lui, lui ! Mais non, il s'était laissé faire emmener sans ménagement par Renji, sans rien dire. Encore une de ses victoires silencieuses qu'il devait garder pour lui.

Le brun le savait et il s'en foutait la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'était engagé. Mais ça il y penserait une autre fois.

Sans regret il s'était laissé conduire par le rouge dans une salle à l'autre bout du bâtiment pour ne pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un. Shuuhei savait que la nuit allait être encore longue. Il fallait faire les dépositions, et la paperasserie habituelle pour les mettre en prison le plus longtemps possible, en attendant leur procès. Dans ces cas-là l'envie de rentrer chez soi poussait généralement les uns et les autres à faire des erreurs qui pourraient être transformé en vice de procédure le cas échéant. Il fallait donc faire bien attention, les avocats seront à l'affut de n'importe quoi.

Renji avait ouvert la porte avec sa délicatesse habituelle, et lui avait enlevé les menottes rapidement avant de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds. Il s'était toujours senti proche d'Abarai depuis l'école de police, les tatouages aidant surement, et leurs origines modestes les avaient rapprochés dès la première année.

Le rouge était un peu le frère ou le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il s'efforçait d'en être un pour lui. C'est pour ça que quand il commença à observer ses poignets marqués par l'usage des menottes, il l'avait gentiment repoussé en mettant sa main sur sa tête.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiètes !", avait-il soufflé, " Va finir ton taf maintenant. Je vais ...attendre ici"

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, à part une grande table et des fauteuils il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- J'te dépose chez toi dès qu'on a fini ?" Le rouge ne le quitta pas des yeux comme s'il s'en voulait, et Hisagi savait que c'était parce qu'il était celui qui lui avait refilé le dossier, mais ça ne changerait rien d'en parler. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis c'était un peu de contact humain sur lequel il n'avait pas de control. Pas comme avec Askin ou devant Nanana ou même avec les filles qu'ils exploitaient. Il savait que la bas il était toujours en représentation, faux visage, faux sourire, tout était faux.

\- Nan, laisse tomber, t'auras fini au petit matin. J'prendrais un taxi quand tu m'diras qu'ils sont tous en direction du trou."

Shuuhei s'était retourné et avait poussé du pied une chaise avec l'intention de s'asseoir dedans, mais avant qu'il n'en ai eu le temps, il avait senti dans son dos Renji bouger et l'avait senti poser une de ses grandes paluches sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une façon de dire, je suis avec toi, courage. La main avait fait un peu pression pour marquer l'endroit. Renji le connaissait un peu, il le savait tendu après ce genre de missions. Il lui fallait généralement quelques jours, 3 ou 4 avant de reprendre son quotidien sans cette sensation de manque qui le dominait à l'instant.

\- A tout l'heure alors", et Renji était reparti.

Et lui attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une putain d'éternité. Il n'avait pas encore récupérer ses affaires, ni son portable, ni ses fringues, tout était resté dans la voiture de Kensei. Pas d'bol pensa-t-il. Il aurait bien envoyé quelques texto. Se réapproprier sa vie, voir quelques amis, enfiler ses fringues à lui et faire ce qu'il lui plait.

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Renji ? Déjà ? Ou peut être quelqu'un d'autre, Kensei ? La porte s'ouvrit une seconde après qu'il ait donné son accord à voix haute. Laissant place à un gars en blouse blanche et les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel s'étalaient plusieurs produits et outils.

-Oh, qu'est c' tu fous là ? " Demanda Hisagi surpris par le nouveau venu. Il s'attendait à tout le monde sauf à lui.

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Bonsoir à toi aussi" répliqua le scientifique en posant son plateau sur la table.

Shuuhei se leva pour s'excuser: " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il est super tard, tu devrais pas être couché ou un truc comme ça ?"

Akon faisait partie de l'équipe scientifique du docteur Matsuri Kurotsuchi, il était son bras droit en quelque sorte et il était connu que leurs horaires étaient plutôt sur des créneaux "normaux". Le voir trainer dans les couloirs à 2h du matin était hautement improbable.

\- Tsss, j'suis venu te faire tes tests. Tu m'en avais parlé à ta dernière mission, t'rappelles ? …Comme quoi c'était chiant d'attendre le lendemain pour les faire, bla bla bla. Du coup quand j'ai su que ton extraction était ce soir, j'me suis dit: Le plus tôt s'ra le mieux, tu ne crois pas ? "

Hisagi s'était toujours bien entendu avec Akon, en fait tout le monde s'entendait bien avec lui. Parce que personne ne voulait avoir affaire à son chef qui était...comment dire, spécial. Et Akon était plutôt agréable que ce soit pour le boulot, pour discuter ou à regarder. Le brun était au début de la trentaine et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts cachaient à peine les trois cicatrices qu'il avait sur le front, l'histoire racontait qu'il s'était fait ça sur le terrain mais quand on lui posait la question, c'était toujours une version différente qui sortait. C'était une des facettes de sa personnalité que Shuuhei appréciait, sous l'apparence froide et professionnelle qu'il abordait en permanence, se cachait une personne assez joyeuse et plaisante que les années passés avec son boss Kurotsuchi n'avaient pas complètement détruite.

\- C'est plutôt gentil d'être resté pour ça mais j'aurais pu attendre demain, t'sais ! » se sentit obligé de répondre Shuuhei en relevant sa manche de sweat.

\- Tu sais que tant que t'as pas tes résultats t'es pas censé avoir de relations physiques avec qui que ce soit ?" Le brun avait encore sa touillette de café dans la bouche et l'avait rangé du côté gauche pour pouvoir parler avec sans l'enlever.

Shuuhei, lui, haussa un sourcil, amusé.

Akon sortit un garrot qu'il lui noua autour du bras puis lui désinfecta la zone dans le creux du coude avant de sortir une seringue.

\- Et tu es très soucieux de ma capacité à avoir des relations physiques, c'est ça ?" plaisanta Shuuhei. Ils avaient toujours joué à ce petit jeu, d'aussi loin dont il se souvenait. Une sorte de flirt sans conséquence. Il s'était une fois demandé s'il lui plaisait un peu vu qu'il n'avait jamais vu Akon trainer avec des nanas dans le commissariat, mais quand bien même il s'était toujours fixé de ne pas confondre boulot et plaisir. Bon d'accord, Kensei était une exception, même une putain d'exception, soyons francs. Mais Kensei c'était différent, avec lui ce serait toujours différent. Il avait le chic de lui faire briser ses propres règles.

Mais Akon ne pouvait prétendre à ce genre de privilège, Hisagi le trouvait drôle et sympathique, et flirter avec lui était quelque chose de très naturel chez lui, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Peut-être bien. »murmura Akon tout en lui prélevant l'équivalant d'une demie seringue de sang. « De toute manière, le docteur Kurotsuchi travaille en ce moment sur un triple homicide, on est en train de se taper tous les tests possibles et imaginables. Disons que tu es ma pause déjeuner. » conclua t il en enlevant la seringue et en lui posant un peu de sparadrap avec une petite boule de coton.

« Je suis sa pause déjeuner, trop mignon », sourit Hisagi en laissant échapper un petit rire. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir maintenant, il voulait juste aller se coucher.

\- C'est probablement le plus beau compliment que tu m'aies jamais fais. » nargua t il en se relevant et en remettant sa manche en place pendant qu'Akon étiquetait son flacon et le rangeait dans sa mallette.

\- On devrait avoir les résultats d'ici quelques jours, je te les ferais parvenir aussitôt que je les ai. » Le scientifique avait rangé la plupart de ses outils et semblait sur le point de partir. « T'as besoin de moi pour autre chose ? » ajouta t il d'une voix neutre.

Si Hisagi avait été moins fatigué et plus attentif, il aurait noté cette petite lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'Akon à l'instant. Il aurait remarqué aussi que l'autre brun était suspendu à ses lèvres, prêt à rester au moindre encouragement ou incitation.

Mais il n'avait pas très envie de voir et ne savait pas trop quoi faire à propos de lui. De toute manière d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait encore du boulot pour ce soir et Akon avait été assez sympa pour le caler dans son emploi du temps, il ne pouvait décemment pas le retenir plus longtemps. Même si se retrouver seul ce soir n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sans prévenir et Shuuhei pu voir la grande silhouette de Muguruma se découper dans l'encadrure.

-Oh, bonsoir Capitaine », le ton d'Akon aurait pu être bien plus chaleureux sans que ça en devienne familier pour autant.

-Ouais salut » lui répondit l'argenté sans le regarder, « … Oh, tu lui a fait la prise de sang pour les tests, c'est bien ça ! Ton boss prend enfin la peine de lire les mails qu'on lui envoie. Super ! Vous faites ça vite maintenant, c'est une bonne chose. T'as fini avec lui, du coup ? Les autres ont été embarqué ca y est ! Il peut rentrer chez lui.

Il avait dans une main les affaires d'Hisagi dans un plastique et lui tendait son téléphone de l'autre.

\- Il est chargé" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son lieutenant puis se tournant vers le scientifique. « J'vais l' ramener chez lui maintenant du coup !

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et Hisagi crut voir hésiter le brun, sur quoi, il ne savait pas trop mais finalement il reprit ses affaires et sortit en disant au revoir aux deux hommes.

-Tu me ramènes ? Demanda Shuuhei sans trop y croire. Où était passé Renji ? C'était lui qui devait le prévenir, non ? Enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, d'habitude Kensei ne le ramenait jamais. Il préférait clore l'enquête généralement avant de rentrer se reposer.

\- Ouais ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? » l'argenté arqua un de ses sourcils d'un air faussement contrarié.

\- Si, grave !

Shuuhei s'approcha de lui et fit glisser ses mains sur ses flancs avant de les remonter sur ses omoplates, se pressant contre son torse, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il aurait pu rester comme ça éternellement.

L'argenté d'abord un peu raide, finit par poser ses mains dans le milieu de son dos en une douce caresse rassurante puis remonta jusqu'à sa nuque avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Allez, prends tes affaires ! On rentre !

Il s'écarta doucement du brun et sa veste dans une main, le sac transportant les affaires d'Hisagi dans l'autre, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu restes avec moi ? » S'enquit Hisagi avec empressement. Son petit cœur battant à exploser dans sa poitrine.

-Oh, non ! Désolé ! Je te dépose et je reviens après pour vérifier que le dossier est bien parti chez l'adjoint du proc' à la première heure.

Shuuhei nota qu'il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux quand il lui disait ça. Il avait juste ouvert la porte et l'attendait une main sur la poignée.

« Ne penser à rien, faire le vide dans son esprit et surtout dans son cœur. Surtout ne pas soupirer, ne pas regretter. Bien sûr, qu'il ne restait pas avec lui, il était si con….Non, ne pas penser à ça, juste respirer et penser à autre chose. »

Hisagi se mit à suivre Kensei docilement en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son ressenti se calant sur ses pas. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il se dit qu'il lui fallait absolument reporter son attention sur autre chose que sur le dos magnifiquement musclé de son capitaine et fit mine de regarder son portable.

Après avoir composé son code d'un geste distrait de la main, les notifications s'affichèrent, révélant que son téléphone était archi plein, la mémoire étant presque saturée. Il y avait des messages et beaucoup d'appels en absence. Il regarda plus ou moins attentivement en faisant défiler les messages. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers Kensei et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur le reste alors qu'ils traversaient les locaux du commissariat pour rejoindre le parking.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un nom qui revenait souvent dans sa liste d'appel manqués. Il n'avait pas réalisé quelques secondes avant mais il avait bien 50 appels de ce numéro. Et ne parlons même pas du nombre de textos.

" Je veux te voir", "où es-tu ? ", ou "je suis en bas de chez toi" en langage plus ou moins familier et lisible, s'étalaient sur son écran juste sous son nez.

Shuuhei eut un sourire, « il » n'avait pas changé, il avait beau lui avoir répété qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques mois, le premier message datait du lendemain de son départ.

Il appuya sur la touche répondre et pianota un petit texto qui tenait en quatre mots : "je rentre ce soir ".

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'inviter, qu'il avait peut-être chopé un truc, une maladie et il savait aussi qu'il réagissait comme ça parce que Kensei ne resterait pas avec lui. Il devait garder en tête de ne pas faire de bêtises mais avoir une épaule où poser la tête et des bras pour le faire se sentir important, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là. Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'argenté, certes mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Une fois dans la voiture, Hisagi se laissa tomber sur le siège passager en serrant contre lui son sac d'affaires qu'il avait récupéré quand Kensei avait déverrouillé la voiture.  
\- Tu voulais pas te changer ? » Demanda Muguruma tout en démarrant et en effectuant sa marche arrière.  
\- Je préfère rentrer et me doucher avant. »Grogna le brun dans un soupir éloquent, si il aurait aimé se changer avant mais bon, on ne lui avait transmisses fringues qu'au dernier moment, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps. Mieux valait changer de sujet. « Bon sinon qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé en 3 mois ? »  
\- Ppfff pas grand grand chose. » Commença l'autre en réfléchissant, « Iilford se tape le grand tatoué… Ichigo faisait du bon boulot jusque-là. ..Sinon les autres services, toujours le bordel, désolé si je ne me rappelle plus bien qui a couché avec qui…Sinon on a eu deux bleus un peu après Ichigo. Pour l'instant ils sont à l'accueil mais bon ils ont pas l'air complètement nul, la sœur de Byakuya et un autre qui veut aller au stups. Bref pas grand-chose comme tu peux le voir.

\- Comment va Mashiro ? » osa demander le brun en regardant par la fenêtre les rues défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Ca va. Elle fait pas mal d'athlétisme en ce moment… elle aime bien ça, et elle a un petit niveau ! », Le brun n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux mais sa voix de son capitaine en prononçant ses mots était devenu tellement fière qu'Hisagi sentit l'irritation lui monter au nez. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

\- J'imagine que tu ne seras pas très disponible cette semaine. Je veux dire pour se voir tous les deux !

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

\- Ca va être compliqué, je suis désolé. » Kensei paraissait presque sincère. Il se stationna au début de la rue ou était l'immeuble de son lieutenant. « Tu es arrivé »

\- Ouais ! Merci encore !

Hisagi prit ses affaires et sortit en souhaitant une bonne soirée à son chef sans trop d'effusion et traina des pieds jusqu'à son immeuble crasseux.

Kensei redémarra dès qu'il descendit, il avait encore une grosse nuit blanche à faire de son côté. Il avait l'habitude. Le logement du brun était dans une impasse, il fit son demi-tour au fond de la cour un peu plus loin et quand il repassa devant le même endroit ou il avait laissé son lieutenant, remarqua qu'il y était toujours. Il était bien tranquille en train de discuter devant son immeuble, avec un grand punk qui portait fièrement une grande crête rouge à l'iroquoise, un perfecto et des doc Martins. Le mec devait être en train de lui raconter une blague parce qu'Hisagi rigolait doucement, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Kensei n'arrivait pas à bien voir de là où il était et sa voiture passait tellement au ralenti qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle glissait lentement au bout d'une pente. Mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la scène. Qui était ce mec ? D'où sortait il ? Un voisin ? Il était quasiment 4 heures du matin et il n'y avait pas un chat, impossible que le mec ait été là par pur hasard.

Le rouge avait l'air de dévorer son vis-à-vis des yeux, la tête légèrement penché ce qui laissait quelques mèches de sa crête tomber sur le côté d'un air vaguement sexy. En tout cas il regardait Shuuhei de très près, soufflant sa fumée de cigarette à deux doigts de sa figure dans une attitude qu'il voulait complètement désinvolte d'après Kensei toujours. Il remarqua même qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres pour finir par se mordiller la lèvre inférieure geste que Shuuhei adorait, il le savait. Alors qu'Hisagi sortit ses clés, il amorça le geste de passer sa main sur sa taille mais le brun passa trop vite et sa main se referma sur du vide avant de le rentrer à sa suite.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Merci de votre soutien.

Ysa


	5. Chapter 5

Chroniques de Flic

Couple: Tout se précise doucement pour l'instant, toujours mes idées fixes comme le GrimmIchi ou le KenseiHisagi, le tout nouveau pour moi:BazzHisagi et le reste appartient à l'histoire ^^

Rating M

Disclamer: Tous appartiennent à Tite Kubo, paix et gloire à son nom

Chapitre 5: Retour à la normale

Hisagi appela l'ascenseur d'un geste mécanique juste après être rentré dans son immeuble pendant que son ami refermait doucement la porte de l'immeuble.

En attendant, il en profita pour laisser ses yeux glisser le long de la silhouette du grand punk aux cheveux rouges comme Renji.

Comme Renji, vraiment ? Pas tout à fait, même si la première fois qu'il avait vu Renji, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons entre eux. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ils n'avaient rien à voir du point de vu physique.

Non seulement l'autre avait des cheveux qui tiraient un peu plus vers le magenta foncé que le rouge cramoisi de son ami des stups, et leur coupe de cheveux ne se ressemblaient même pas de près ou de loin. Lui avait les côtés du crâne rasé et n'avait conservé de la longueur que pour se faire une crête à l'iroquoise digne de ce nom. Quelque fois aussi par manque de temps il faisait retomber ses cheveux du côté gauche, persuadé que ça lui conférait une petite aura sexy de bad boy.

Il était grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas mais plus petit que Kensei; peu de gens était plus grand que Kensei cela dit, mais l'argenté restait en tout temps son point de référence. Son ami arborait comme à son habitude un T-Shirt noir tout simple qui n'était pas de première jeunesse et un treillis kaki sous sa veste perfecto d'un aspect douteux, bordé de clous. Le regard du brun s'égara sur ce blouson à l'allure usé, on pouvait deviner aux diverses éraflures qui le parsemaient qu'il le portait souvent et depuis longtemps. Le lieutenant de police l'avait toujours connu avec de toute manière. Déjà au collège c'était le cas.

Shuuhei réalisa enfin qu'il devait le fixer depuis une bonne minute et que l'autre lui rendait son regard sans rien dire. A peine gêné par la situation, il tira la porte de l'ascenseur et se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer avant de rentrer à son tour.

L'espace était réduit, l'immeuble n'était pas grand, le monte-charge non plus. Hisagi n'était pas fâché d'arriver chez lui enfin. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps! Et pourtant il ne ressentait pas la joie et le soulagement qu'il avait pensé ressentir. Il était sans doute trop fatigué pour cela. L'autre ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seconde, passant même un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir.

\- T'as l'air K.O! » Lâcha le punk sans emphase.

\- Ouais ! » Répondit-il sans beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme mais avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Shuuhei aurait pu à tout instant le repousser sans aucun problème, ou même lui dire de le lâcher, le rouge n'était pas dominant ou possessif. Il ne faisait que le serrer doucement contre lui, et à cet instant étrangement, c'était tout ce dont Shuuhei avait besoin.

L'ascenseur fit un léger mouvement d'arrêt et le brun poussa la porte pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Le mouvement forçant l'autre à le lâcher mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et le suivit docilement.

\- Bon, Corbeau, je vais t'laisser tranquille, maint'nant que m'voilà rassuré! » Lui annonça-t-il sur la pas de la porte alors que Shuuhei venait à peine de trouver ses clés dans son sac plastique.

\- Quoi, tu t'casses? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement vers lui. D'abord Kensei, puis Lui?

\- Bah ouais, j'm'en voudrais d'te déranger! Tu dois t'reposer, nan ? » En disant ça, il leva une main et ébouriffa sa crête d'un air gêné. Puis esquissa un geste vers Hisagi, se rapprochant lentement de lui et entreprit de le caresser très doucement du bout des doigts au niveau de la taille.

\- Sauf si tu préfères que je reste...»Murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir, ne percevant aucune opposition de l'autre côté, «…Mais j'imagine que Monsieur Parfait Flic va débarquer dans pas longtemps…» Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Shuuhei pouffa en entendant l'allusion à Kensei et se séparant du rouge, finit d'ouvrir sa porte en lui tournant le dos. Il essayait de garder bonne figure, mais la fatigue et la colère ne l'aidait certes pas.

\- T'inquiète, y a pas moyen qu'il vienne ce soir! » Dit-il dans un ricanement avant de murmurer plus bas : « Il a pas l' temps.

Sans se retourner il pénétra dans son appartement avec l'autre sur ses talons.

\- Comment ça, il a pas l' temps?

Le rouge avait posé la question d'un ton désinvolte en fermant la porte du pied, mais quand il vit les épaules d'Hisagi se voûter alors même qu'il posait la question, il s'en voulu d'avoir manqué de tact.

\- Pardon,…pardon Corbeau » murmura-t-il en passant doucement ses bras autour du brun qui se laissa aller en arrière contre son torse.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Shuuhei sembla s'être endormi dans ses bras, debout comme un cheval.

Les yeux fermés, sa tête reposant sur son épaule droite et sa respiration étant régulière. Puis sa voix s'éleva douce et claire, rompant le charme.

\- Sérieux, Bazz! Tu veux pas rester avec moi…? » Réussit il à articuler en se dégageant finalement pour se diriger vers la minuscule chambre du fond.

Son appartement était très petit, mais il lui convenait, on pouvait à peine marcher sans écraser quelque chose, un livre ou un stylo, des feuilles de papiers étaient étalées un peu partout, des journaux ici et là, des factures, des lettres et une énorme carte de la ville s'étalait sur le mur de la pièce principale.

Accessoirement il n'y avait pas vraiment de salon vu qu'il avait été reconverti en bureau, Hisagi ne recevant pas beaucoup les gens chez lui, le tour du propriétaire était vite fait. Une minuscule entrée qui donnait sur un faux salon encombré, qui lui-même donnait sur la chambre dans un coin, et de l'autre côté la cuisine et une salle de bain.

Bazz le suivit comme depuis le début et le vit faire coulisser violemment la porte de sa chambre d'un revers de main avant d'allumer une lampe avec l'interrupteur.

Avec le même empressement il le vit dézipper son sweat à capuche marron, et balancer son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête dans le coin le plus loin possible de lui, avant d'enfiler un autre qui traînait sur le côté du lit. Le jean subit le même sort, remplacé par un pantalon de jogging noir détendu qu'il resserra avec le cordon de devant.

C'est seulement après tout ça qu'il se tourna vers le rouge avec insolence. « Tu restes ou tu t'casses? »

Bazz éclata d'un petit rire, et s'ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux, son rire résonnant dans le silence de la pièce. «Oh putain, mec! Tu m'as tellement manqué!».

Il commença à faire glisser son perfecto de ses épaules, puis à enlever ses chaussures d'une main, «J'reste bien sûr ! C'est demander si gentiment! Et puis ça me f'rait mal que personne ne profite de cette occas' »

Le brun tira la couette d'un coup sec avant de se coucher dessous et de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête, les coudes en l'air. «Alors, à poil ! Dépèch' !» Avant de rouler pour se mettre sur le côté, lui montrant son dos.

Le punk ne se fit pas prier, une fois les rangers à terre et après avoir viré son t-shirt et son treillis, il se glissa en shorty sous la couette lui aussi en éteignant la lumière du salon et de la chambre.

\- Putain, il fait trop froid chez toi!» Rigola-t-il en se collant contre lui.

\- Ouais….» Le brun sembla soudain mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, «…Par contre comme je viens de rentrer, j'ai pas encore mes...» Commença Shuuhei en se retournant vers le rouge.

\- ...résultats, je sais. Comme à chaque mission en fait ! » Sourit encore Bazz en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. «Je ne tenterai rien, ok? Je veux juste pas mourir de froid!

Alors qu'Hisagi lui jetait un regard vaguement soupçonneux, il lui planta un baiser sur l'épaule: «Je suis juste content d'être à tes côtés. Si j'étais à la place de ton super flic là, je ne te lâcherai jamais, tout mon temps serait pour être à tes côtes ». On pouvait l'entendre ronronner de plaisir contre son omoplate.

\- Mouais » répondit tristement le brun en se remettant de son côté, les yeux dans le vague. «Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était l'indisponibilité de l'autre qui nous attirait ?

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Bazz contre sa peau dans le noir.

\- J' pensais que t'étais fatigué, Corbeau ! » Murmura le punk en réponse, on pouvait entendre à son timbre de voix, qu'il avait perdu son sourire. «C'est plus vraiment l'heure de parler de ce genre de sujet.

\- Nan, j'suis sérieux, Bazzy !» Continua Hisagi en poursuivant sa réflexion, «Je suis désespérément et foutrement amoureux d'un homme qui n'a que deux minutes toutes les trois semaines pour me monter aussi occasionnellement que possible...».

Il en poussa un long soupir d'agacement, avant de poursuivre, «Et toi…, toi, tu es amoureux de moi... On est foutus.» Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux avant de les redescendre sur ses yeux, «Si j'étais dispo, tu ne me regarderais sans doute même pas. Et si tu ne me regardais pas comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit, je serais très probablement pendu à ton cou juste pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi…Les êtres humains sont des vraiment des causes désespérées!»

Il finit sa phrase en se retournant complètement vers son ami, presque assis. Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard, ni ce qu'il exprimait, il faisait encore très noir dans la pièce et ses propres yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité.

Pourtant la main chaude qui passa sur sa joue avant de partir sur son cou ne le surprit pas. C'était agréable et si loin des derniers mois qu'il avait passé. Et Bazz savait toujours trouvé les bons gestes pour le rassurer depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir oublié ma phase Jugram, le fameux procureur!» Ricana le rouge. Il ponctua sa réplique d'un petit rire. Sa voix avait retrouvé sa résonance habituelle. Il avait toujours eu cette sonorité à la fois rauque par son addiction à la cigarette et en même temps naturellement musicale par son timbre.

\- Il était inaccessible aussi.» Continua du tac au tac Hisagi sans arrêter la main qu'il sentait descendre doucement sur son dos en suivant la ligne de ses omoplates. «Tu t'es entiché du fils du très célèbre juge Yhwach. Le jour où tu as décidé de sortir avec lui, tu avais très probablement fumé un peu trop! Tu l'as poursuivi pendant six mois de tes assiduités et c'est quand il a fait signe que peut être quelque chose serait possible entre vous, que tu as coupé court.

Bazz se redressa sur ses avants bras d'abord pour chercher son regard puis choisit de s'asseoir complètement. Il se tenait si près que sa cuisse pouvait sentir le tissu rêche du jogging d'Hisagi et son souffle sur son cou.

L'obscurité l'empêchant de voir son visage correctement, il plaça ses deux mains de parts et d'autres du visage de l'homme qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée. Ses mains étaient presque trop grandes pour les joues du brun, Shuuhei pouvait sentir que ses pouces n'étaient chacun qu'à quelques millimètres de ses yeux.

Mais étrangement, se sentir ainsi avait quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Écoute Corbeau, t'es mon pote depuis la maternelle, et je t'adore. Mais arrête tes conneries, je t'aime depuis que tu m'as balancé ce putain de fromage du haut de tes 6 ans et de ton escabeau. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ton indisponibilité, okay! Maintenant dors !

Bazz attendit patiemment que Shuuhei obtempère puis se laissa retomber en arrière sur son oreiller mou et le ceintura doucement en se collant contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

Un long silence s'installa avant que la voix du brun s'élève à nouveau.

\- Merci d'être là…Putain de Renard !

Un petit rire lui répondit: «Et bien, ça fait une semaine que j'attends tous les soirs au pied de ton immeuble, content de ne pas t'avoir raté…

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le brun était déjà partit dans un sommeil paisible et sans peurs. Dans ses bras protecteurs qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, relâcher toute la pression qu'il avait retenue pendant toute son infiltration.

Quand Hisagi se réveilla, il était dans les alentours de 10h. Son réveil avait fait une légère vibration pour marquer l'heure et il s'était redressé dans un sursaut.

Tout allait bien, il était en sécurité, il était chez lui ! La mission était finie! Il n'était plus en danger!

Hisagi se passa une main sur le visage en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever tout de suite.

Il sortait d'un rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas mais qui lui avait laissé une impression d'angoisse et d'oppression dans le ventre et la poitrine. Il se retourna du coup plusieurs fois, roulant sur le côté pour récupérer des miettes de fraîcheur, passant son bras sous son oreiller pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Mais c'était peine perdu, la position parfaite qu'il avait eu avant de sursauter était repartie au royaume de Morphée. Il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir à présent.

Il avait vécu depuis l'âge de 5 ans dans des appartements en HLM d'où on entendait tout ce qu'il se passait chez les voisins. Du coup il avait toujours eu un sommeil plutôt léger compte tenu de son enfance et à son adolescence ça ne s'était pas arrangé également.

Il sourit, Kensei dans ce domaine, était son égal opposé, une vraie bûche. Un régiment de trompettes passerait dans la pièce qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un cheveu.

Il regarda la place à côté de lui, le drap et la couette étaient vides. Il tata rapidement la place mais rien ne laissait imaginer que quelqu'un avait pu dormi ici avec lui.

Il avait peut-être rêvé, il poussa un profond soupir qui lui souleva la poitrine, à peine deux minutes qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et il avait déjà pensé à Kensei puis au fait qu'il avait rêvé que son meilleur ami avait passé la nuit à ses côtés.

-Pathétique ! Trouves toi quelqu'un, corbeau de malheur! Au lieu de me pourrir la vie... -

Se parler à lui-même était une très vieille habitude qu'il détestait au même titre qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. Petit, il s'était pris à penser qu'un ami imaginaire habitait derrière son dos, se cachant dans son ombre et l'accompagnant sur le chemin de l'école.

Un petit garçon avec de longs cheveux rouges et une peau qui se confondait dans les ténèbres.

-Putain, lève-toi connard, tu penses un peu trop à moi en ce moment ! -

-Putain ouais, même sa tête l'envoyait chier de bon matin.-

En s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main et en se grattant le haut de la joue de l'autre, il laissa son regard glisser sur la chambre à la recherche d'indice qu'une autre personne que lui était passé par là mais il ne trouva ni veste, ni rangers, rien.

Il se leva péniblement, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil à côté de lui – 10h10- et enfila un sweat noir d'un ancien groupe de musique qu'il avait apprécié dans le temps, usé aux coudes mais confortable.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante machinalement en regardant le signal lumineux du réveil encore une fois comme s'il ne réalisait pas qu'il indiquait 10h11, putain il allait devoir se changer, prendre une douche et avaler un truc s'il voulait être au boulot à temps.

Généralement Kensei lui laissait jusqu'à 11h les lendemains de mission. Mais le commissaire voudrait certainement le voir, il allait devoir être à l'heure quand même.

Et pas trop mal sapé de préférence, peut-être une chemise.

Peut-être même une veste et une cravate qui sait.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pensait à Kensei depuis ce matin.

-T'es vraiment atteint, Mec!-

Il en soupira d'énervement ou de tristesse, il n'avait vraiment pas avant de sortir de sa petite chambre. Pas envie de retrouver le monde extérieur. Un courant d'air frais le traversa quand il mit le pied dehors et un frisson en réponse le parcourut.

La main dans le caleçon, il se dirigea d'abord vers les toilettes mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée en entendant quelqu'un chantonner dans la cuisine.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour se décaler et pouvoir apercevoir l'intérieur de la pièce, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Bazz... ?" murmura t'il sur le pas de la porte.

L'homme à la crête rouge releva la tête avec un grand sourire et enleva le seul écouteur qu'il portait à l'oreille en coupant sa musique.

\- Bien dormi, mon Corbeau ?

Le brun observa avec surprise sa petite table de cuisine. Quelqu'un était allé chercher de quoi faire un semblant de petit déjeuner. Sur sa petite table métallique pour deux personnes et pas une de plus s'étalaient deux croissants et une bouteille de jus, deux mugs, deux verres et deux assiettes.

\- Whao... C'est trop bien…C'est un Putain de petit dej' !

Il avait aussi une putain d'envie de pisser.

\- Je reviens ! Bouge pas !

\- Tu veux boire quoi, Corbeau ? Lui cria le rouge en rigolant et en finissant d'arranger son petit buffet.

Hisagi sortit en trombe des toilettes en tirant sur les cordons de son jogging.

\- Je vais prendre du jus, s'il te plait et aussi du chocolat chaud !

\- Du chocolat ? T'es toujours un gamin ! Tiens ! Heureusement que j'ai fait chauffer du lait !

Il passa derrière lui avec une brique de jus dans une main et la casserole de lait bouillant dans l'autre. Puis se collant à son dos, versa l'un après l'autre les deux liquides dans un verre puis dans le mug respectivement.

Shuuhei en profita pour prendre un croissant qu'il sépara en trois morceaux et commença à manger la mie.

\- Est ce que...j'ai loupé un truc ? On a couché ensemble ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- Haha j'aurai bien aimé ! » rigola le rouge en retournant à sa place, «Mais non, j'avais juste envie de faire à manger pour toi...pour te voir sourire… »

Le brun leva les yeux de son assiette la bouche pleine, les deux joues gonflées comme un hamster. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Bazz, qui dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour rester un tant soit peu digne.

Le regard d'Hisagi glissa sur son bras, et plus particulièrement sur son biceps où s'étalait un énorme tatouage entièrement à l'encre noire. Il n'y avait pas fait attention la veille dans l'obscurité, pourtant il était plutôt du genre observateur d'habitude.

\- C'est un nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe du menton vers son bras tout en prenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud qu'il regretta immédiatement en se brûlant la langue.

Bazz suivit son regard et s'arrêta sur le grand corbeau noir qui déployait ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

\- Ouais, il te plaît? » Murmura-t-il en passant tendrement le doigt dessus, comme s'il voulait caresser ses grandes ailes délicatement. « J'en ai eu l'idée le lendemain de ton départ en mission, et je n'ai pas réussi à t'attendre pour avoir ton avis, tu me manquais trop…

Le brun lui fit un beau sourire; il n'y avait pas à dire, Bazz était le genre de mec qu'il aurait voulu si son connard de cœur ne s'était pas amouraché de son non moins connard de chef. Il était bien plus touché que ce qu'il n'osait montrer.

Il n'y avait que le punk pour se faire tatouer un immense corbeau sur le bras en son absence.

\- Haha t'es un grand malade. » Sa façon de dire ça, fit sourire Bazz également qui continua de caresser le corbeau du bout des doigts comme s'il risquait de partir à tout moment.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

Hisagi commençait presque à être un peu gêné.

Son regard fuyant essaya de se poser sur un autre endroit de sa petite cuisine quand il se posa sur la petite horloge accroché au mur de la cuisine.-10h40-

\- Oh putain…. Je vais finir par être vraiment à la bourre. » Murmura-t-il en vidant son verre de jus et en emportant la tasse de chocolat dans la chambre.

\- Merde, je voulais prendre une douche aussi ! » L'entendit ajouter Bazz depuis la cuisine.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain et à la lumière de la lampe de la salle de bain observa ses cheveux, non décidément, ils étaient bien trop sales, il allait devoir faire quelque chose !

\- Tu veux que j' te dépose ? » Lui cria le punk, « J'suis en moto, si ça peut aider ! » Ajouta-t-il en passant sa tête par la porte.

Hisagi avait posé sa tasse sur le rebord du lavabo précipitamment et avait commencé à faire couler de l'eau tout en enlevant ses vêtement à la va vite.

\- Mais, t'as pas des clients aujourd'hui ? » Il sauta dans la douche, l'eau chaude arrivant petit à petit.

\- J'ai libéré ma matinée pour toi. » Poursuivit Bazz en matant ce qu'il y avait à voir tout en finissant son bol de céréales à la cuillère.

\- Et je peux aussi venir te chercher ce soir, si ça te tente. On se commandera une pizza et tu me raconteras ta mission, comme d'hab quoi !

Shuuhei sortit de la douche comme il y était rentré, en trombe. Attrapa la première serviette venue et passa devant le punk quasiment en courant.

\- Écoute, si tu peux me déposer, ce serait bien cool ! » Lui cria-t-il depuis la chambre.

Il en ressortit cinq minutes après, montre en main, en pantalon de costume, une chemise et une veste, il n'avait pas trouvé de cravate. Il fourra également un jean et un t-Shirt dans un sac à dos et pris ses clés et son portable.

Le rouge était repartit dans la cuisine pour faire un peu de vaisselle.

– Je suis prêt, on y va ? » Cria Shuuhei en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey, j'arrive, tout va bien ! » Lui répondit l'autre en zippant son perfecto. « Je suis garé en bas »

Hisagi était tellement stressé par son retard qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention au trajet. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était qu'il était 10h55 quand Bazz le déposa devant le commissariat.

Il se dépêcha d'enlever son casque, enfin d'essayer, la fermeture résistait.

\- Putain de casque !

\- Laisse-moi faire ! » Ordonna le rouge en prenant la courroie entre ses doigts pour regarder de plus près. Une demie seconde plus tard et le « clic » tant attendu se fit entendre.

Bazz poussa son geste jusqu'à lui enlever complètement le casque dans le même élan, leurs visages se retrouvant soudain très proches.

\- Hey, oublie pas ton pansement pour ton tatouage ! » ajouta-t-il en passant son pouce sur le 69 de son visage; sorti de son contexte son geste sonnait comme quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime qu'il ne l'était.

\- A ce soir ! Je t'envoie un message quand je finis » Ajouta Shuuhei, puis machinalement il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres et faisant volte-face, courut jusqu'à l'entrée du commissariat, laissant le punk surpris avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Shuuhei arriva enfin dans le bureau du chef, il était le dernier.

Il y avait pas mal de monde pour la pièce qui semblait du coup assez petite. Le brun reconnut rapidement son équipe sur un côté, pas très loin de la fenêtre.

Il y avait bien sûr devant les autres, Kensei, les bras croisés sur le torse, qui n'avait pas l'air très souriant; à ses côtés se trouvait Iilford qui semblait prêt à tomber de sommeil avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux, derrière eux, penaud, bien caché dans le fond, Ichigo, qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Aaah lieutenant Hisagi ! » S'exclama le commissaire Kurosaki avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers lui, «On ne vous attendait plus ! » Ajouta-t-il sans penser à mal.

Le brun reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il n'avait pas couru comme ça depuis longtemps, faudrait qu'il pense à se remettre au cardio.

Il espérait vaguement que son costume n'était pas complètement trempé de sueur et il ne voulait pas regarder sous sa veste pour constater l'état de sa chemise. Il avait déjà eu du mal à coller son pansement sur sa joue pour cacher son tatouage.

Seule la présence de Muguruma et du chef de la police le faisait tenir dignement avec un semblant de garde à vous.

Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment faire attention à sa tenue.

\- Pardon, monsieur le commissaire, cela ne se reproduira plus ! » Se sentit il obligé d'ajouter à la remarque du commissaire, tout en coulant un regard vers son capitaine, comme à son habitude : impeccable dans son uniforme et beau comme un dieu.

\- Voyons, toute l'équipe des stups et des mœurs ont fait de l'excellent boulot hier soir sur cette mission, je tenais à vous féliciter. Pour une fois que vous arrivez à vous entendre sur un dossier ! J'aimerais à l'avenir voir plus d'initiatives de ce genre, fleurir au sein de cette maison ! Alors, félicitations à tous et maintenant foutez moi le camp !

Les interventions du commissaire avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas manger trop sur leur temps de travail.

C'était généralement bref, concis et se terminant souvent sur le fameux « Foutez-moi le camp », la légende raconte que ça remontait à l'année 2000 la dernière fois qu'il avait fini par « Bonne journée ».

Ils sortirent tous du bureau les uns après les autres tranquillement, Hisagi dans les premiers avant qu'Iilford ne l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers leur bureau commun.

\- Putain, il s'est passé quoi avec le chef hier soir ? » Lui demanda-t-il vivement en arrivant dans la pièce qu'ils partageaient avec Kurosaki junior.

\- Ah, p…rien, pourquoi? Il m'a juste déposé devant chez moi et après il est reparti.» Balbutia le lieutenant en posant ses affaires sur son bureau et en commençant à ouvrir son sac pour changer de tenue.

\- Bah quand il est revenu, il a été infect ! Une vraie purge !

Hisagi essayait de réfléchir en même temps qu'il retirait son costume pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Kensei était revenu furieux ? A cause de lui ? Parce qu'il avait mal pris sa décision de ne pas se voir ? Ou parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas apprécié?

\- Je sais pas trop c'qu'il lui a pris. » Continua le blond en s'installant derrière son bureau. « Je m'disais que tu en saurais peut être plus que moi la dessus mais bon ça a pas l'air d'être le cas…. »

Le blond se tut immédiatement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir mais ce n'était qu'Ichigo un peu plus pâle que d'habitude qui rentrait de la réunion lui aussi.

Il passa sans jeter un coup d'œil ni à Iilford ni à Hisagi qui, torse nu, était en train de passer un t-shirt à la place de sa chemise.

Le rouquin s'assit à son bureau puis se prit la tête dans les mains en lâchant un profond soupir, geste qui n'échappa à aucun de ses collègues.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? »Commença Shuuhei.

Un grognement lui répondit et leur chef rentra au même instant dans la pièce.

\- Kurosaki ! Dans mon bureau ! Hisagi ! Toi aussi ! », ordonna t il en se dirigeant vers son bureau sans s'arrêter.

Intrigué, Hisagi rentra dans le bureau à la suite de Kensei et s'arrêta devant lui, les bras devant le torse.

\- Pourquoi moi aussi ?

L'argenté l'ignora et s'adressa directement au bleu qui venait d'entrer, tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Kurosaki, fermez la porte ! » puis se tournant vers celui qui lui faisait face, « Tu es mon lieutenant ! C'est normal que t'assistes à cet entretien, non ? Kurosaki, assieds-toi, notre commissaire m'a demandé de faire le point avec toi sur hier soir.

Ichigo prit place lentement sur un des chaises qui faisaient face à son chef, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il avait angoissé ce moment depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits après l'opération. A tous les coups son père avait manœuvré pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais aller sur un terrain. Mais c'était injuste, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire ses preuves.

\- Désolé chef, j'ai...j'ai merdé... Je le sais bien, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me retirez pas du terrain...Je ….je sais que je peux y arriver

Kensei poussa un profond soupir : « Je ne peux pas, ton père a expressément demandé que tu ne participes plus à ce type d'opération! »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre de déception, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réussi sa première et dernière intervention.

Hisagi se sentit désolé pour lui, à le voir dans cet état là. Il retourna le problème rapidement dans sa tête puis se tourna vers son chef.

\- 'Doit y avoir moyen d's'arranger, non ? Ok, il a merdé mais c'était sa première intervention, quoi ! Et puis c'était Iilford qui le dirigeait, il a sûrement fait au mieux mais il sort de la brigade d'intervention, lui ! Le terrain il le connaît depuis un bail ! Guider un bleu pour une première fois, ça n'a rien à voir ! Laisse le avec moi! On va faire des missions ensemble ou même travailler avec la bac, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'on le garde sur le terrain.

Kensei posa un regard indéchiffrable sur le brun, prenant un temps pour réfléchir à la proposition d'Hisagi.

Après un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour Ichigo, il releva les yeux vers le rouquin : «Toi, Promets moi de contrôler tes nerfs à l'avenir! » Puis se tournant vers le brun, « Mais entendu, je te mets en équipe avec le lieutenant Hisagi. »

ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Ichigo se redressa rapidement sur sa chaise, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il était sur que pour lui le terrain était fini, mais apparemment on lui offrait une nouvelle chance.

\- Chef, je suis désolée...merci, je ne vous décevrai pas! » Il salua son chef et après que le lieutenant lui ai dit de l'attendre dehors, il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Voilà, il est tout à toi ! Je te souhaite bien du courage pour le former. » félicita Kensei en direction de son subordonné.

\- Arrête ça ! Ce gosse est super ! Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu le sais bien, tu ne veux juste pas lui faciliter la vie, c'est tout ! Mais même s'il essaye tant bien que mal de grandir dans l'ombre écrasante de son père, il le dépassera... et de loin! Et puis c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as demandé d'assister à l'entretien, non ? T'avais bien derrière la tête l'idée que j'interviendrai de cette façon !

Il commença à se tourner vers la porte en faisant mine de ne plus porter attention à l'argenté quand il se souvint de quelque chose dont il voulait lui parler, et se retournant:

\- Je peux te parler d'autre chose? » Demanda-t-il en se plantant à nouveau devant lui. « Il paraît que tu n'as pas été cool après m'avoir ramené hier, c'est à cause de moi ? Parce que j'ai pas bien pris que tu ne voulais pas me voir cette semaine ?

\- Putain, Shu ! » Kensei avait l'air offusqué « T'es sérieux là ? J'ai passé la nuit à clore le dossier sur l'opération et tu crois que je vais me prendre la tete à propos de ça ! J'ai d'autres problèmes figure toi ! », puis reprenant son calme, « C'est le cas de Kurosaki qui m'a perturbé.

Devant le silence qui s'installait entre eux, l'argenté attrapa une enveloppe kraft qui semblait contenir une vingtaine de feuilles, dans le même mouvement il lui tendit par dessus son bureau.

\- Tiens, je t'ai fait faire une liste des affaires en cours, y a pas mal de dossiers en ce moment. Ce serait bien que tu boucles ton rapport de l'enquête assez vite et que tu reprennes les autres dossiers. T'as une semaine !

Hisagi prit l'enveloppe sans rien dire, sortit et alla s'installer à son bureau.

Il se sentait con, tellement con. D'avoir pensé que c'était lui le responsable de sa mauvaise humeur, et aussi d'avoir posé la question.

Il avait dû passer pour un incroyable égoïste et un sacré crétin aux yeux du capitaine. Il se sentait assez embarrassé à propos de ça.

Pourtant sur le moment il avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil en imaginant que Kensei pouvait se sentir concerné par ses sentiments. Mais non, il était juste en train de s'enfoncer bien comme d'habitude.

Si Kensei avait pu penser une minute que sa mission de trois mois l'avait rendu moins amoureux de lui, il lui avait bien prouvé le contraire.

Assis devant son ordinateur éteint, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait ouvert machinalement la pochette et sortit les papiers sur son bureau mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Iilford passa devant lui avec plusieurs papiers à lui faire signer, mais il mit une bonne minute avant de le voir.

\- Hisagi, signe ici s'il te plaît, il me faut l'accord d'un lieutenant !

Il lui montra sur la feuille les espaces à remplir et le brun pu voir à quel point Iilford avait l'air fatigué et éreinté. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et le teint gris.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi! » lui dit il sans hésiter.

\- Je relis juste quelques pièces du dossier, au cas où on aurait loupé quelque chose, tu sais combien ce dossier est important pour le chef... »

\- Rentre ! T'es bon à rien là.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir, c'est vrai qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient bossé d'arrache-pied jusqu'à la veille pour que l'opération soit un succès et ce n'était pas la première nuit blanche qu'il faisait cette semaine, en fait une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

Mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de partir comme ça, au milieu de la journée.

\- Allez, rentre ! Je relis ton dossier et j'y mettrai mon rapport !

Le lieutenant-adjoint ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après avoir mis un rapide coup de propre sur son bureau, attrapa son blouson et partit en saluant ses collègues.

Hisagi et Kurosaki junior travaillèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où ils furent interrompus par leur capitaine qui sortit sans un mot et sans une réflexion sur l'absence de Grantz.

Le brun insista auprès d'Ichigo pour qu'il prenne sa pause lui aussi, et profita de ce moment pour passer voir Akon, s'il voulait éviter son chef, Kurotsuchi, c'était le bon moment, ce mec était réglé comme une horloge.

Il frappa doucement à la porte au verre fumé de l'équipe scientifique, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa une seconde fois mais toujours sans réponse.

Après une courte hésitation, il fit jouer la poignée qui ne semblait pas verrouillé et entrouvrit la porte.

Il aperçut Akon de dos un peu plus loin dans la pièce en train d'observer quelque chose au microscope.

\- Désolé, je te dérange ? J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais... » Demanda le lieutenant en s'approchant doucement dans son dos.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. » Lui répondit le scientifique même si au ton de sa voix, il semblait moins chaleureux que d'habitude, « Mais mon boss va revenir dans pas longtemps et je sais que tu n'aimes pas le croiser. ...Et accessoirement j'aimerai bien finir ça avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- Oh, oui bien sur ! » dit Hisagi un poil mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette soudaine froideur à son égard.

\- Je passais juste pour savoir où en était mes résultats, enfin si tu avais pu les envoyer ce matin. » ajouta-t-il alors que l'autre se retourna vers lui.

\- Oui, ils ont bien été envoyés. Tu devrais avoir la réponse d'ici trois ou quatre jours. » rétorqua t il sur le même ton.

\- Super, merci ! » Shuuhei n'avait pas très envie de rester là, il commença à faire demi-tour quand l'autre se mit à l'interroger, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Au fait, c'était ton amant ce matin ?

\- Qui ? » Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Ouais, celui qui conduisait la moto, tu sais ! » ajouta Akon un peu gêné en se grattant la joue.

\- Ah, »-Ah oui, Bazz, il parlait donc de ça- « oh c'est un vieil ami, on se connaît depuis toujours.

\- Bah je peux t'dire que ça ressemblait pas à une relation entre amis. » la voix du scientifique restait neutre même si Shuuhei avait l'impression que ces yeux étaient plus durs que d'habitude. « Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Mais pour moi, et pour les quelques personnes qui étaient avec moi à la cafét' ça ressemblait plutôt à ton mec.

\- Akon, c'est compliqué... » Commença Hisagi en soupirant, mais une voix dans son dos le coupa dans son début d'explication. Lieutenant Hisagi, c'est ça ?

\- Oh Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je partais justement. » Le lieutenant avait à peine entendu le chef de la section qu'il sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour faire volte-face et prit ses jambes à son coup sans demander son reste. Le capitaine de l'équipe scientifique était très beau mais complètement cinglé à son avis, et de l'avis de beaucoup dans cette dpj. Il ne savait pas comment Akon faisait pour le supporter. Rien qu'entendre le son de sa voix le faisait frémir. On racontait bien des choses à son encontre et Hisagi n'était pas prêt à savoir ce qui était vrai ou pas.

De retour derrière son écran il ne cessait de penser à ce que venait de lui apprendre le chercheur.

Alors comme ça lui et quelques personnes l'avait vu avec Bazz devant le commissariat ? Il ne s'y attendait pas trop. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas trop pensé, en retard comme il l'était; et s'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait embrassé instinctivement avant de commencer à courir.

Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains, sur l'instant il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, c'était venu tout seul.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de demander à Akon qui était présent au même moment que lui. Pas que ce soit une tragédie, il ne s'était pas caché d'avoir un faible pour les mecs mais bon, c'était toujours désagréable de ne pas savoir qui savait quoi parmi ses collègues.

Ichigo choisit cet instant pour revenir de sa pause déjeuner, ce qui eut le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Il n'hésita pas à lui faire un peu la conversation. Maintenant qu'ils allaient être coéquipiers il devait en apprendre un peu plus sur lui :

\- C'était bon ?

\- Mouais, après cette matinée, tout paraît bon ! » lui répondit le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu as déjeuné avec qui du coup ? » Continua Hisagi en reposant les yeux sur son écran qu'il avait laissé allumé.

\- Oh, avec Rukia. Une amie que je me suis fait à l'école de police. » dit Ichigo avec entrain, « Elle est à l'accueil en ce moment. » ajouta-t-il plus sobrement en textotant du bout des pouces sur son smartphone.

\- Ah oui, j l'ai aperçu en arrivant. » acquiesça le brun, le regard perdu sur son ordinateur, semblant chercher quelque chose, « Bon on s'y remet ? Et dans l'après midi, on ira au centre de tirs faire un peu d'exercice.

Ichigo hocha la tête avec sérieux et se rassit devant son bureau, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté avant d'aller déjeuner.

Ils furent encore tranquilles pendant une bonne demie heure avant que Renji ne passe la tête par la porte, probablement à la recherche d'Iilford.

\- Casse-toi, il est parti ton petit blond d'amour ! » lui cria Hisagi sans même lever les yeux de ses rapports d'enquête.

\- Putain, t'es déjà revenu, toi ! » lui rétorqua le rouge du tac au tac, « Ils laissent vraiment rentrer n'importe qui ici ! », puis il ajouta en rigolant: « Et j'crois pas t'avoir vu à la réunion de ce matin d'ailleurs ! Mais à la place y avait ce mec en costard à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque ! »

\- Casse-toi j'te dis ! Les Stups sont pas les bienvenus dans cette aile du château ! » hurla le brun un peu plus fort.

Le rouge sourit et saluant Ichigo, tourna les talons pour repartir de son côté.

\- La prochaine fois ramène nous du café au moins ! » lui cria pour finir le lieutenant avant que la porte ne se referme complètement.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer au même moment, et Hisagi décrocha d'un glissement du pouce sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

\- Lieutenant Hisagi à l'appareil ! » répondit il d'une voix égale.

\- Ouais c'est moi, je te dérange ?

Shuuhei reconnut la voix de Bazz, et un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres.

\- On est plus dans ma pause dej, mais j'ai bien deux minutes de pause pour toi. Est ce que ça va ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, il se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir qui passait devant leur bureau pour plus d'intimité.

\- Ouais, ça va ! Tu me manques grave ! J'ai très envie d'être avec toi ce soir... C'est toujours bon pour toi ?

\- Mais oui, tu peux venir me chercher.

Le brun pu entendre un petit soupir de soulagement lui répondre, et se mit à rire lui aussi.

Il s'était adossé au mur, faisant face à la fenêtre du couloir et dos à la porte de son bureau.

Il ne vit donc pas Kensei arriver silencieusement derrière lui, un dossier sous le bras, qui ne put s'empêcher d'écouter malgré lui.

\- Bah je sais pas, viens pour 17h, non, 18h plutôt. Je dois avancer un peu sur mon rapport...

L'argenté semblait hésiter entre continuer à écouter ou rentrer dans le bureau pour que son subordonné ne le voit pas .

\- Haha ça t'as plu ce matin, ça m'étonne pas...

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à détacher ses oreilles des informations qu'il percevait.

\- Moi aussi, à ce soir, je dois y aller.

Le capitaine rentra en une fraction de seconde et s'engouffra dans son propre bureau sans un regard pour Ichigo.

Le rouquin vit son chef passer en furie vers son antre et instinctivement il se ratatina sur lui même. Il espéra secrètement que ce n'était pas son père qui était à l'origine de cet état d'esprit.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait engueulé de le garder dans l'équipe et sur le terrain.

Tout ça expliquerait parfaitement pourquoi son supérieur se précipiterait ainsi, l'air furieux, vers son bureau.

Hisagi rentra lui aussi sur ces entre-faits, avec un grand sourire, et un petit rire. Quelque fois il l'enviait quand même, le brun n'avait jamais l'air stressé ou angoissé par ce qui l'entourait.

Prenant tout avec bonne humeur et cherchant toujours le point positif des choses.

Il avait l'air de l'apprécier aussi, et même si Ichigo avait toujours eu des doutes sur les gens qui semblaient l'apprécier au travail, à cause de son père, chez Shuuhei Hisagi ça semblait sincère.

\- Bon, allez je m'y remet et cette fois pour de vrai! » reprit le lieutenant en retournant à sa table, « Est ce ça va ?»ajouta t il en regardant son collègue.

\- Mouais, à part que le chef a encore l'air furieux contre moi...

\- Ah ouais ? Il t'a fait une réflexion ? » demanda t il surpris.- Kensei était revenu de sa pause ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu. -

\- Nan, mais il est passé y a deux minutes et il n'avait pas l'air content. Genre pas du tout !

Hisagi le regarda avec un regard profond. Est ce qu'il se faisait encore des films ? -Peut être que Kensei avait entendu sa conversation, il était donc naturellement devenu jaloux comme un poux et s'était vengé sur le pauvre petit bizut ! -, Oui, Hisagi Shuuhei aimait se faire ce genre de film dans la tête, mais il se souvenait aussi de sa cuisante humiliation, pour le même genre de scénario, devant son chef le matin même. Donc non, il n'allait pas tambouriner à sa porte pour savoir s'il était vert de jalousie pour lui et qu'il l'aimait à la folie.

-...Ou pas du tout...- Ajouta sa petite voix intérieure.

Il se remit donc au travail vaillamment, tandis que son cœur se craquait un peu plus sous la pression de cette pensée. Cette pensée insidieuse que son chef ne lui rendrait peut-être jamais sincèrement son amour.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Merci de votre soutien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, plus de 8000 mots ! J'espère bien ne pas m'arrêter sur cette belle lancée et atteindre les 9000 au prochain chapitre, que j'essayerai de tout cœur de publier dans moins de temps que celui-ci.

Des bisous !

Ysa


End file.
